


Training Wheels

by EyelessStilinski



Category: Captain America (Movies), Miss Meadows (2014), Power (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Consensual Underage Sex, Forced Cannibalism, HYDRA Husbands, I promise this story gets cuter later, I'm new to writing that isn't roleplaying, I'm trying, Kidnapping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Child Abuse, Petplay, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, also blood and gore and dismemberment, also my formatting sucks I'm sorry, also this is based of a roleplay, and major non-con, much PTSD is to be had, of like 10 years, poor jackie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyelessStilinski/pseuds/EyelessStilinski
Summary: A young Jack Rollins is new to the neighborhood in Washington D.C., having moved there with his father. Brock Rumlow is just a friendly neighbor who instantly grew an interest in the teen.





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is short, I hope to make the following chapters longer. The next few chapters will be up later tonight. hopefully.

Jack had let out a soft sigh the day he and his father left their old home in upstate Massachusetts for a place in D.C. It would be a long drive; he knew that. The 16 year old was quiet the entire time, knowing how easily he could piss his father off by speaking. Well...he was quiet until they arrived at their new home. It was decent sized, perfect for two in a nice neighborhood, and a good walk away from his new high school. It didn't take long for the duo to get their things inside and unpacked, from kitchen to bedrooms. At least they didn't have much, only the essentials and the furniture that had come with the house; having sold their old stuff. 

 

On that Saturday, Jack went outside—alone—to spruce up both yards a little more than the last owner. He was getting ready to mow the lawn when he saw one of the neighbor's leave their house, offering a friendly little smile before starting the mower.

 

Brock had been in that neighborhood for several years now, and he was familiar with the residents. He was no social butterfly, per se, but he liked to know the people that surrounded him. The house next door had been empty for some time, and the quiet was rather comforting. But when a moving truck arrived one day, Brock eagerly anticipated someone new, maybe even someone interesting. He waited, of course, letting a couple days pass for the new neighbors to get settled in. 

Saturday came, and Brock went about his day. He came outside, stretching in the warmth of the sunlight, and looked over to see a teenage boy getting ready to mow the lawn. He was attractive for his age, with features surely garnered attention from girls in his age bracket. When he smiled at Brock, Brock smiled back, before heading back into his garage. He decided he'd wait a little bit for the neighbor to finish up what seemed to be a chore before going to introduce himself. In the meantime, he'd work on his old Chevy Impala, a flashy red though the paint job was worn noticeably in various spots.

 

It didn't take Jack long to mow the lawn; only an hour or so, both front and backyard. He took a few minutes to weed the gardens, overly happy that there weren't many of the green pests to begin with. Unfortunately Jack had become a little sweaty, having to wipe his forehead on his old gray shirt.  All he did after that was throw away the weeds and put the mower away in the shed before standing under the large tree in his front yard to examine it, thinking of what he could add. He was thinking maybe some nice flowers here or there.

 

Brock stopped working on his car when he heard the mower go off, rolling out from under his car and wiping grease off on his arm. He got up and went to the mini fridge, grabbing a beer and a soda. He popped the beer open and sat in his garage for a moment, waiting and sipping his drink, before finally taking the soda and heading over to greet the new neighbors. "Not a bad day out to be getting some work done, huh? Especially if you're new in town," he began coolly as he approached, smiling, "Figured I'd pop by to say hello eventually. I'm Brock. Here." He held out the soda can to the younger man. "So, what's your story, stranger?"

 

Jack seemed slightly startled by the sudden voice, sucking in a quick breath before turning to see the neighbor he has smiled at before approach him, soda in hand.  "Oh, yeah. Not a bad day at all. Much nicer out here than it was a New England a few days ago. Thank you." He smiled softly and took the offered soda, opening and drinking some of it, sighing contently at the sweet and cool liquid. "I'm Jack. It's nice to meet you, Brock." He held out a free hand. "Uh...dad just wanted a change of scenery. So, here we are. Nothing exciting."

 

"Anything can be exciting if you stretch the truth a little," Brock chuckled, switching his beer to his other hand so he could reach out to shake Jack's, "Must be rough, having to up and leave. I know I hated it when my parents made us move. But hey, I'm sure you'll settle into your new place just fine. And if it's any consolation, you're still in that stage where making friends is relatively easy." He took a sip of his beer. "So, is it just you and your old man?"

 

"I suppose that's true." He nodded once, glancing around after the handshake. "Yeah, it wasn't fun. And significant packing and a long drive from Boston..." Jack grumbled once and almost frowned at the mention of friends, but forced a smooth smile. "Just gotta wait until Monday to see about that. And yes, it's just us."

 

"Well, I hope things work out well for you," Brock stated with a nod and a smile, "Who knows, maybe this move will a good thing for you." He took another sip of his beer, briefly wondering about Jack's father before deciding Jack was interesting enough to chat with so far. "What school are you going to?" He remembered there was a public high school close by, but also a private school a little further down the road.

 

"Hm? Oh, I'm enrolled to the one not too far from here." Jack pointed in the direction of the public school not knowing there was a private one nearby too. There was no sign of his father around outside, lucky for Jack. He just continued to sip his soda, finishing it soon enough.

 

"That's fine. I'm still figuring out what I wanna do too, to be honest," Brock replied evenly, "Y'know, I don't know how social you are or what your hobbies are, but there's this skate park I pass on my way to work. It's down on First, and it's not bad. Usually see a ton of kids hanging around there. If you wanted to start looking for some friends, that might be a good place to start."

 

"Wait...how old are you?" The young man furrowed his brows, not wanting to sound rude when asking. "Do you not work.?" He then thought a minute about the skate park, taking it into consideration. "Maybe. Is it usually crowded?"

 

"I'm twenty-six. I don't have a, uh, set career path or anything fancy. I'm just a bouncer at a local club right now," Brock admitted, gulping down the rest of his beer, "It's usually pretty crowded over at the park whenever I pass by, from what I can tell. But I'm sure you can find some decent kids your age to hang out with. How old are  _ you _ , anyway?"

 

"It's got its perks. Mostly it's just dealing with many drunk assholes and other idiots," Brock replied with a shrug, broad shoulders shifting underneath his flannel, "So, you fancy yourself a bit of a loner, huh? Not much into the party scene or anything? That's probably for the best. I used to get into all kinds of trouble with that kinda crowd. Now I have to deal with people just like I used to be. Funny how that worked out." He looked Jack up and down for a moment. "Sixteen?  Really? You look older than that. I figured you were eighteen or something."

 

"Don't peg me as the type of guy that woulda been that kinda person, to be honest. But...glad you aren't an asshole. I've dealt with them enough." He gave an awkward smile and laughed slightly. "Ahh, how I wish I was."

 

"Nah, I was actually a real trouble-maker. Used to drive my poor old mom crazy," Brock chuckled softly, "I guess I'm a decent guy now. But back in the day- well, that's a different story." He smiled back at Jack. "You're mature for your age. Hang onto that. It could help you in the long run."

 

"Well you aren't trying to pick on me,  and introduced yourself and gave me a soda, so you must be decent. But... I wouldn't mind hearing a troublesome story sometime, if you'd be okay with sharing?" He shrugged. "Oh, I will. I plan on it."

 

"Sure," Brock replied with a mischievous grin, "I have plenty of free time these days anyhow. I'm sure I could stop to share a story with you now and then. Hell, maybe you'll even learn a thing or two from my dumbass mistakes."

 

Jack smiled back, happy to know he'd hear some stories sometime from a rather attractive neighbor. "I can't wait to—" Jack froze and flinched when he heard his father's booming voice call out his name. "Ah shit— I'm sorry, I-I gotta go." He yelped like a scared pup and hurried off to the house, dropping the soda. Brock startled a bit at the sudden shout, and could only watch as Jack was suddenly darting away. "Stop by anytime you like!" he called out before the younger male disappeared into the house. With that, he picked up the dropped soda can and headed back to his own home. He'd spend another hour or so on his car before heading inside for the day. 


	2. I'm Here to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after Brock and Jack first meet, Jack takes Brock up on his offer to come over and hang out. Brock discovers something questionable about Jack, but Jack doesn't want to talk about it.

About a week had passed since Jack and Brock met each other and had a little talk. Jack had stuff to do that Sunday, and started school that following Monday. He stopped by Brock's home early Wednesday evening, around 5:30. The teen stood on Brock's porch and knocked lightly.

 

Brock almost hadn't expected Jack to take him up on his prior offer, so it was a rather pleasant surprise to open the door and find the younger man standing there. "Hey, Jack!" he greeted brightly, "I'm guessing you just got back from school. C'mon in!" He moved aside then, gesturing for Jack to come inside. The house was small, but it was cozy with a lived-in feel to it. 

 

"Actually I got back a few minutes ago. I woulda been over sooner but I had some homework and wanted to snack." Jack smiled warmly at Brock before stepping inside, looking around at the small yet pleasant home. "Lovely little home."

 

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's home," Brock said with a lopsided smile, before gesturing to the sofa in the living room, "Here, you go ahead and take a spot on the couch. I'll go get us some drinks and be back to tell you all my best stories." With that, he headed off into the kitchen, popping open a couple of beers before returning to settle down beside Jack. "I probably don't even have to say this, but don't tell your old man," he chuckled as he handed one off to Jack. 

 

Jack nodded and approached the couch, plopping down onto one of its comfy cushions. He waited patiently for Brock's return, scooting over a little to give the man some space when sitting. He actually smiled when offered a beer and took it, sipping from it. "Ooh, one of my favorites." Jack commented with a little smirk. "I won't tell if you don't."

 

"It'll be our little secret," Brock hummed, sipping from his own beer, "Now.. Let me think for a minute, I know I've got some good stories to tell.." After a moment, Brock began to regale Jack with a long tale about a party he went to that was broken up by the cops and ended with Brock being chased down and arrested by them, followed by one of his unsavory experiences in juvy. The whole time, he gestured wildly as he told his story, and frequently smiled at Jack. There was silence in the teen as he listened intently with a smile to Brock and his story. He sipped the beer every now and again, taking his time with it. Of course he had questions occasionally and asked them.

 

Time went by rather quickly, and they wound up veering away from story-telling to the same sort of small talk they'd made when they first met. Brock found he actually enjoyed Jack's company more than that of some of his adult friends. There was just something about Jack that made him incredibly likeable to Brock. "Enough about me though," Brock said then, "I've been meaning to ask- where exactly are you from?"

 

"Me? Oh, well...I moved here from Boston, lived there most of my life. But, I was really born in New Zealand. Only lived there until about two, however. Parents took me to Boston, there mom and dad split so it's just been me and my dad for several years."

"New Zealand?" Brock repeated in surprise, "I never would have guessed. You're so.. Americanized, I s'pose. Do you plan on ever going back?" He considered asking about Jack's parents, but didn't want to approach a potentially sore subject.

 

"Heh, yeah, well...when you end up being raised by someone whom you barely talk to, it's a little hard to pick up the accent. I don't think I'll go back. They don't do well with foreigners and I don't sound like a native..."

 

"I guess that makes sense," Brock said with a curt nod, taking another long swig of his beer. After a moment, he piped up again, inquiring softly, "What about here? Are you happy here?"

 

"Mhm." Jack hummed and downed the rest of his, placing the empty glass bottle on the kitchen table. "Yeah, I guess so."

 

"You guess so? That doesn't exactly sound sure," Brock replied, holding his bottle in both hands and feeling the condensation that pressed to his skin, "Are things not going too well for you so far?"

 

"Look, I'd...rather not discuss it..." Jack became quiet all of a sudden as he rubbed his eye, accidentally smearing some makeup off his cheek to hint at an alarming black and blue mark near his eye. Brock froze when he saw the smear of what was clearly makeup revealing dark bruising on Jack's face, but didn't bring it up. Still, he pressed the matter further, seeking answers. "Hey. Jack," he said softly, reaching to place a hand on Jack's shoulder, "You can tell me if something's bugging you." Jack eyed the hand aiming for his shoulder, not knowing he had smeared his own coverup. He dipped his shoulder down and away, suddenly not wanting to be touched. "Everything's fine." Brock stopped in his attempt, pulling away. "Okay. I won't pester you for now. You don't need me to coddle you," he said then, eyes still observing Jack carefully, always returning to that bruise, "But if whatever this thing is persists? You come talk to me. Okay?" 

 

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, okay.." Jack grumbled and stood, avoiding eye contact. He stretched to reveal a much bigger bruise on his belly and side, still pretty swollen. But he put his shirt down and hurried to the door.

 

Brock's eyes widened as he saw the larger patch of bruising on Jack's abdomen, and his mind began to wander to horrible conclusions. He didn't try to stop the younger male when he hurried to leave, just called after him like before, "Remember, Jack, you're always welcome here." He hoped Jack would understand that, and return.

 

"I'll see ya later–" with that, Jack was out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He hurried home and to a mirror, panicking when he saw the smudged makeup. 

 

Brock had a lot to think about. Was Jack getting into fights? Or was his father, or someone else in his life, less than kind? It was worrying, no matter the truth of it. But he hoped, as before, that Jack would return. 

  
  



	3. For the First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock finds out the truth behind the bruises marring  
> Jack's body and has the teen move in with him. Feelings are confessed and intimacy is shared, as well as an interest in an innocent kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy this one is long as fuck.

Brock was relieved when Jack returned the following day. The bruises were covered up again, or so it seemed, but he chose not to press the matter further just yet. The week went by, with Jack making a habit of coming to Brock's place after school. It was nice, having some company from someone like Jack. Most of the time they'd sit and talk, another time Brock would bring out something from his movie collection for them to watch. One particular day, he worked on his car while they talked, teaching Jack a little about vehicles in general and promising to teach Jack to drive. They were becoming surprising close in such a short period of time.

* * *

When Friday arrived, Brock showed up to Jack's place this time, knocking at the front door. It was a little odd for him to be spending time with someone as young as Jack, so he brought a case of beer as a moving in gift in case Jack's dad answered the door.

Jack actually hadn't planned on going over to Brock's that Friday, being too sore from the beating he took the night before for being home later than his father wanted him to be. When the bell rang, Jack jumped out of his seat and panicked, having removed all the makeup. He hesitated and gave a shaken breath before opening the door to see Brock standing there. This time, almost half of Jack's face was bruised, as well as most of his right hand and arms. 

Brock just about dropped the case of beer when Jack answered the door, eyes wide and features paled at the sight of the dark bruises littering and marring Jack's skin. "Jesus Christ!" he gasped, frozen and unsure, "Jack, what happened to you??" His suspicions raised, concern worsening as horrible conclusions flooded his mind. 

"Fight at school." He lied easily, giving a smile and a thumbs up before stepping aside. "But it's okay, I won." Jack only hoped Brock believed that so it would be a lot less to explain.

Brock frowned, "How did it happen? Was someone bullying you? I mean, i'm all for fighting back if someone pushes you around, but you could always just come to me if someone's picking on you. I'll scare 'em straight. So you don't have to do all, um, this." He stepped closer, worry still evident in his eyes. "You gonna be okay..? 

"S-Something like that." Jack gave a small shrug, feeling his heart race. "He...I'll be okay. I think. Would one be able to tell if a rib is broken...?"

"You'd be in a helluva lotta pain. Why? Do you think one of your ribs is broken or fractured?" He paused. "Look, you're pretty badly beat up as it is. Lemme drive you to the hospital to have you looked at."

"N-No, I'm okay—" He said quickly at the mention of being driven to the hospital, even though he was sure something was wrong with a rib. "Please, I'm fine..!" Brock just looked at Jack for a moment, before sighing and setting the case of beer down on the porch.

"C'mere," he said then, stepping closer and reaching out to slide a hand up under Jack's shirt, firmly feeling at where his ribs were. Jack let out a quick breath and yelped when Brock pushed against a certain spot, eyes darting from Brock's face to the hand moving under his shirt.

"Sorry. You're really hurt, Jack.." Brock noted at his reaction, pulling away, "C'mon, the hospital's not that far away, and you should really have all those bruises looked at anyway."

"No. I don't want to go to the hospital. They can't do anything for me, I'll be healed in no time." He said  quietly, holding himself.

Brock sighed then. "Okay, look, just.. just let me in for a bit? We can talk about this. Because, whatever that fight was about, you've been hurt pretty bad. And you really should see a doctor sometime soon."

"I don't need a doctor.." He grumbled and stepped aside to let the older male in, gesturing to the couch. "Dad isn't home, if that's who the beer is for."

"You about cried when I touched your ribs- yes, you do," Brock countered, picking up the case and going inside, "I figured it was about time I brought a moving-in gift anyway." He moved to set the case down by the coffee table, before settling down on the couch and gesturing for Jack to take a seat beside him. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I'd take the beer back home. Dad has enough." Jack closed the door and locked it back up like it was before waddling over and taking a seat next to Brock. "Does it matter how it happened?"

"It does to me," Brock answered, giving Jack a sad smile, "C'mon, it's alright, Jackie. You know you can tell me anything." He wasn't sure how it happened, but in the short span of a week, Brock had managed to become attached. Now all he could do was hope Jack would be honest with him. He looked at Brock with sad, dull emeralds before looking away briefly, then back.

"Just...stupid shit for being the new kid. Got accused for hitting on a girl when I wasn't.." He lied.

"Want me to stop by your school sometime and scare those punks straight?" Brock offered, both serious and trying to lighten the mood a bit, "C'mon, i'm not just gonna sit here and let some little brats push you around. You don't deserve that shit."Jack didn't respond there was only a moment of silence and him biting his lip before breaking down into sudden tears and shaking his head.

 

"Jack?" Brock furrowed his brow, surprised by the sudden outburst of crying, placing a hand on the shoulder of Jack's uninjured arm, "Hey, it's okay, Jackie. You can cry if you need to. I'm sorry you're hurting so bad, and i'm sorry this whole thing is making you feel so low. But i'm here for you, okay? If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know." He quickly hid his face in his hands, curling up slightly against Brock's body, even though it may have looked weird.

"I do deserve it!" He cried out.

"What? God, no!" Brock replied as he shifted nearer to Jack and pulled him closer to let him curl against him, "You don't deserve this awful shit, Jack. You're a good kid. Whatever bad things are going on with those other kids, it's not your fault and you don't deserve it at all." Jack then moved to bury his face into Brock's shoulder one he was pulled closer and clung to him, only calming down a little, speaking between cries.

"I-I lied...these aren't from school..."

"They're not? What are they from then?" Brock asked quietly, running his hands comfortingly over Jack's back, "Whatever it is, you can tell me. It's okay, Jack. You're safe with me, I promise." His fingers dug into Brock's back before he spoke, trying to calm himself.

"M-My dad...They're from my dad.."

Brock paled at that, tense as he heard Jack's admission. "Your dad is hurting you? These injuries are from him?" he repeated, still registering this horrible truth, "Jack, i'm glad you told me- but you need to tell someone at your school, or call up child protective services. He can't do this to you, Jack- it isn't right." His hands continued to trail in soothing motions over Jack's back. "You shouldn't stay here. Come home with me. I'll call someone, and i'll keep you safe."

 

"But I don't want to have to deal with going to court again..I did it enough with my parents a month ago..." Jack didn't dare pull away, keeping his eyes on Brock's neck. "I...the neighbors will be the first place he looks if I'm not here when he gets back. I-I don't want him going after you too, Brock..you're too important to me.."

 

"Didn't we have a talk about my experiences with MMA fighting?" Brock hummed with a small smile, "I can take that bastard on if things come to that." His smile faded. "Look, I know it'll be a long process, but the road to recovery and a better life is just that way. It's not easy. But you gotta do it. You can't let him do this to you. What if one day, he doesn't stop? Jack, he could _kill_ you. Please.. just come back with me. I'll keep you safe, I swear."

 

"Yes, but..." Jack gave a shaky sigh before just nuzzling into his shoulder.  "If I go to someone, they're gonna take me away...I don't want to stop living near you. You're the only good thing that's happened in a long time, and...and I don't want to lose it.."

 

"You won't lose me. At the very least, just stay with me. I won't let him keep hurting you," Brock said, wrapping his arms around Jack and holding him close. Jack was a one of a kind, interesting and mature for his age. Brock had grown so fond of him, and didn't want to risk losing him either.

"But what if my dad calls the cops on you...?" He asked quietly, much more calm now and reduced to sniffles. He was surprised to find someone so soon who was willing to fight for him and keep him safe.

"I.. I don't know," Brock admitted, hands still trailing gently over Jack's back, "I can't say I have all the answers, 'cause I don't. But if you let me, i'll do whatever I can to protect you. Just.. at least promise me you'll look out for yourself?" Jack sniffled and gave a small nod, moving to stand.

"Let me get my things." He said quietly, stuffing his clothes and anything important to him into two backpacks, plus his school one. "If the cops come...I think I can handle them."

"Okay," Brock replied with a nod. He waited as Jack prepared his things, considering just leaving the beer until deciding that the man didn't deserve it and it would probably raise suspicion anyway. He picked up the case and moved to stand. "You ready?" he said once Jack had put all his things together, before leading him to the door.

"Yup." Jack nodded and quickly followed him out, leaving the lights on and the door unlocked. "I take it you have a guest room I could stay in?"

"I don't," Brock admitted as they left, making their way back over to his house, "But you can take the couch for now. Or, if you'd rather, i'll take the couch and you can have my bed instead." He opened the front door of his place and let Jack in first, before heading in as well, setting the beer aside by the door for now.

"Couch is fine with me. Yours is pretty comfy, after all." He smiled softly before wiping his eye, putting his bags down and out of the way. "Thank you. Very much."

"No thanks needed. I'm just doing what I can," Brock replied with a smile of his own, before glancing up at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late. Is there anything specific you want for dinner?"

"I'm down for whatever you want to make. I'm not a picky person, I'll eat anything." He shrugged then, carrying the beer to the kitchen and sliding the case to the empty space in the back of the fridge. "Can I help?"

"How does barbecue chicken sound? That's something simple," Brock suggested, "You can prepare some mac 'n' cheese and salad for sides if you want. Be better if you stay inside while I man the grill in the garage."

"Sounds delicious." He nodded. "Good idea. I'll make the sides, then." The teen moved around the kitchen and got what he needed.

"Awesome," Brock hummed, before heading out into the garage to begin cooking. It was actually really nice to be cooking for more than one person again, and the company was much appreciated. The garage was halfway open, and Brock occasionally glanced under. He almost hoped Jack's dad came looking for him- he really wanted to kick that man's abusive ass. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Jack's father, or any car pulling into the driveway. Jack busied himself with mixing the salad together and heating the Mac-N-Cheese in a pot on the stove, eating a little bit of it.   


Brock cooked until the chicken was done, before lathering it in barbecue sauce and turning off the grill. He closed the garage door completely before heading inside. He helped Jack to set everything on the table, before setting their places for them. "I hope this is okay," he said then, before sitting down, "It's been awhile since I've had someone over like this. But i'll get back into the swing of things eventually." Jack brought the bowl of salad and the other of mac n cheese, placing them in the center of the table with the chicken. He sniffed the air and smiled before sitting and taking his share.

"Well it smells tasty."

"I'm glad," Brock hummed as he began to gather food onto his plate, "So, how were things at school today? You getting settled in alright?" It was odd to think he'd be sharing his home with Jack for awhile- but in a good way.

"Yeah. Classes are pretty easy. Pairing up is still weird because everyone has their favorite partner, but..it's good so far."

"Easy classes are good," Brock said as he began to dig into his food, "Manage to make any new friends yet? Maybe find yourself a little group to hang out with?"

"I think I found someone. I don't know." Jack spoke after swallowing a mouthful of food, giving a small shrug. "Still working on that."

 "Well, now that you're staying here, you're more than welcome to bring back any friends to hang out with. Or if you want, I can drive you to the mall or the skate park or wherever you wanna go," Brock said, taking a couple more bites, "Speaking of, do you need me to drive you to school?"

"Thanks." He smiled softly. "Uhm...i think I'm okay with walking to school, but could you possibly pick me up? I don't my dad finding me on my way home–"

"No problem, I can do that," Brock replied with a nod and a smile, before focusing a little more on his food. They still chatted a bit, and passed the time as they ate. When they were done, Brock gathered up all the dishes and headed over to the sink to begin washing them. Jack was up and helped with the dishes, drying them off and putting them away as Brock finished washing them. After that, he gave a small yawn and stretched, rubbing at his eye before glancing at the clock.

"Wow–"

"Thanks," Brock hummed warmly, doing the dishes with Jack. When they were done, he too looked over at the clock. "You heading to bed soon?" he asked then.

"Was gonna get changed and actually curl up now. I'm really ltired."

"Okay, lemme get you get all set up," Brock replied then, before heading to the hall to grab a thick blanket from the linen closet, then going to take a pillow from his bed. He came back, and set everything up on the couch. "Okay, you're all good to go," he said then, smiling at Jack, "G'night, Jackie. Sweet dreams."

 

Jack got changed while Brock retrieved a blanket and pillow. He folded his clothes and placed them in his backpack, hesitating before walking over and hugging Brock. "You too." Brock was a little surprised by the hug, but happily accepted it, wrapping his arms around Jack to return the hug.

"You know, your dad's a fucking idiot- you're a great kid, okay? Don't let anyone make you think otherwise," he said then, before pulling away, "I'll see ya in the morning, Jackie. Get some rest." With that, he headed back to his bedroom. The day had been surprisingly eventful. He changed into some pajama pants before flopping onto his bed and falling asleep easily.

 

"Right.." He nodded once and moved to the couch, setting the alarm on his phone before charging it on the table. He then curled up under the warm blanket and fell asleep after some time. That is...after grabbing a secret special stuffed animal and hiding it under the covers.

 

Brock's schedule was a little different from Jack's, given his occupation, but he didn't have to go to work until later the following night. So for the time being, he slept in. Or he was going to anyway. Until the front door was opened very quietly, and a woman crept in before closing the door just as quickly and quietly. She was just starting to take off her shirt when she turned and saw Jack on the couch, shouting in surprise and quickly shoving her shirt back down.

"Who the hell are you??" That voice. Oh no. Brock was tempted to just ignore her, but knew he'd probably have to go talk to her in a moment.

It was still pretty early, Jack had a few hours before his alarm was supposed to go off. He was happily asleep, nuzzled under the blanket when the woman shouted. The teen jumped awake, startled and instinctively threw the stuff at her. "I could be asking the same thing...!"

"Um, I actually belong here!" the woman snapped as she dodged the things Jack threw.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on in here?" Brock interrupted as he walked into the living room, rubbing at his eyes.

"Katie? Oh geez.."

"Brock, who is this??"

He sighed. "That's Jack. He's gonna be staying here for awhile. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just thought-" "Did you use my spare key to get in?"

"Yes, but-"

"Get out. I'm really not in the mood for dealing with you right now." Katie seemed reluctant to leave, but finally leveled them both with a glare, before turning and leaving.

"....Ugh," Brock huffed after she was gone.

"Fucking nightmarish.."

Jack only growled at the woman when she glared at them, waiting before she left to pick up the things he threw and placed them back on the couch, hiding the stuffed animal. He raised and eyebrow and looked in  between Brock and the door.

"Do I even want to know why a woman walked in in the middle of the night?" 

"I'm sorry about that," Brock sighed, "That was just my ex. She's a little, ah, persistent. I'm glad you were here for that, to be honest. I don't think she would have left as quickly if you hadn't been here- or at least, that was the case the last time. Sorry if she startled you, though." 

"If she's an ex and she got in that easily more than once, it's time to change your locks. Just saying. That should keep her out unless she knows how to pick locks." 

"I know, I know. I've been meaning to do it, but I keep putting it off. I'll probably do it tomorrow." He gave a sheepish lopsided smile at Jack then. "You alright?"

"Is it normal for her to uh...start to strip? But yeah, I'm just fine." Brock cringed in embarrassment, "Unfortunately, yeah, it is. She seems to think if she can get back into my house and back into my bed, she'll win me over again. But that is not the case. Me and her, we're done- end of story."

"Doesn't that fall under the lines of sexual harassment or somethin'?"

"Probably. And i'm getting really sick and tired of this. Probably gonna report this shit to the police too while i'm out tomorrow. Might as well get it all done and out of the way." He paused. "Sorry. I don't mean to drag you into my dumb problems. Want me to make you some early breakfast, or just leave you alone for now?"

"That's probably a good idea. Thankfully it's the weekend. Jack thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. "I was actually gonna go back to bed...still dark out."

"Alright, i'll leave you to it," Brock said, nodding, before going to re-lock the door. Then he headed back to bed himself, hoping to get in a few more hours of hopefully uninterrupted rest. The whole ordeal was a little embarrassing, and he needed to sleep it off anyway. Jack fell asleep in a much shorter amount of time this time around, going back to nuzzling under the covers until his alarm went off many hours later at 8:30. He was quick to turn it off, hoping it didn't walk the older male up. Brock didn't get up until around 9, at which point he made his way back into the living room. "You up?" he inquired softly as he stretched out his limbs and blinked blearily. Jack was gone, but there was a note on top of the folded blanket and pillow saying when he'd be back, as well as that he had some errands to run. Brock read the note, and felt a little nervous. He hoped the chances of Jack running into his dad out there were slim to none. He decided to wait until Jack got back to do his own errands, and went about making himself some breakfast before heading out to the garage to work on his car.

 All Jack had to do was attend two job interviews and get some supplies for a school project. He was back close to 11, two big plastic bags in hand. "I'm back!"

When Brock heard Jack return, he was in the garage with the door closed. "Get everything you needed to do done?" Brock said as he came in, wiping off some grease on his shirt.

"Yup." He said, gesturing to the bags.  "Should be able to finish today, too. Unless you need me for something?"

"Nope. I'm gonna head out here in a moment. Don't answer the door if anyone stops by, okay?" Brock said then as he moved to grab his keys off the table.

"Yessir." Jack nodded and carried the project supplies out to the kitchen table and began opening everything. Brock headed out to run his errands. He was gone for a couple hours, but no more than that.

When he returned, he headed on inside. "I'm back, Jackie," he called, heading into the living room, "I got a couple movies for us to check out too." 

"Welcome back." Jack called from the kitchen, swiftly cleaning up the small mess of purple glitter he had made. "What type of movies?"

"One's an action flick and the other's horror," Brock said as he made his way into the kitchen with the DVDs, noticing all the stuff on the table, "What'd you have to make for school?"

 "Ohh, I choose horror, whatever movie it is." He dumped the spilt glitter back into the large tube. "History project."

"Horror, it is! Also bought some popsicles and a new fan you can keep in the living room, since it might be getting hotter here soon," Brock replied, looking over the little project, "'Steve Rogers'? I don't know you were a Cap fan."

"You had me at Popsicles. I was assigned him. I'm not the biggest fan. But...was the only subject left next to Mussolini and whatever the name was of the dude who ruled Japan."

"Ah, okay," Brock nodded in understanding, "I know they're not exactly historically accurate, but if you're ever interested, I have a box of old Captain America comics around somewhere." He flipped the DVD cases to look at the horror one. "We don't have to bring these back until Monday. Wanna go ahead and watch this one, or do something else while we still got daylight?"

"Oh, really? I'll have to find those and read them sometime." Jack paused as eh put things back in the bags. "Could you take me to one of the Smithsonian museums?" 

"Sure!" Brock replied with a warm smile, waiting for Jack to clear the table before setting the movies down on it, "You ready to go now?"

"Yup! All cleaned up." Jack smiled back just as warm.

"Awesome! Let's be on our way then," Brock hummed, before leading Jack out and to the car. The drive wasn't too terribly long, but long enough that Brock was content to let Jack toy with the radio. When they arrived at their destination, Brock was a little surprised by the size of the whole place. He'd never actually been there before. "Where do you wanna go first?" he asked as he grabbed a small pamphlet with a map.

"Air and Space!" Jack spoke like an excited child, pointing to it on the map. "Here please."

"Air and Space, it is!" Brock answered, finding Jack's excitement rather amusing and endearing, "Let's go then." He looked at the map once more, before leading Jack along to that particular area. He stayed close to Brock but was a little slow with walking, getting distracted by pretty scenery.

Brock was happy enough to move at Jack's pace, soon enjoying the visit more than he honestly thought he would. But what he liked more than the attractions themselves was the look on Jack's face, eyes bright and lips permanently curled into a smile. It made Brock's heart melt a little. The bruises on his skin almost seemed gone when Jack was smiling like that.

It took some time for Jack to snap out of it and realize how slow he was being. He stopped looking around and quickly got back to Brock's side with an embarrassed smile. "S-Sorry.."

"Hey, it's fine," Brock assured him evenly, chuckling, "I'm just happy you're having a good time." He glanced at a passing display. "Y'know, I've lived in DC for awhile, but I've never actually been here before. It's nice, I like it." Jack figured he looked like an idiot walking so slow with such a happy smile on his face, looking around like that. He felt people tooling at him weirdly anyway because of the bruising, having taken a risk and not covering it.

"Really? I'm surprised. "

 "Yeah. Guess I just never had anyone around who was interested in going," Brock shrugged, ignoring the looks passing people gave them, some glaring at Brock out of assumption. He scratched his neck, flinching slightly with eyebrows raised.

"Oh..well, now you have me to go around with." He grinned again.

"I'm glad," Brock said with a smile, "I like having you around. You're more interesting and fun to be with than a lot of people I know."

"I'm glad to hear that. Makes me happy." He smiled wider as the pair entered the museum, Jack picking up a packet with all the exhibits and a map. Brock walked along with him contently, though making sure to keep an eye on the time. He had fun with Jack, liked discussing the exhibits with him, and found he learned quite a bit. The hours passed by surprisingly quickly as they went through the museum. After a couple hours, Brock glanced at the time again.

"You think you're ready to go? We still got a movie to watch. And I wanna make you some dinner before I head off to work." Jack hadn't been keeping an eye on the time, only looking in amazement at how well he exhibits were put together, always taking the opportunity to interact with certain exhibits.

"Huh? Oh wow, time flew by. Uh, yeah! Can I have two minutes to grab something from the gift shop before we head out?"

"Sure thing," Brock replied easily as he led them back towards the little gift shop, pocketing the folded up pamphlet and map for the time being. Jack hurried into the store and picked up a few things, leaving as soon as he paid.

"Okay! Now we can go." Brock nodded and led them back to the car. The sun was starting to go down, low in the sky and turning the clouds dim but pleasing colors. The ride back was filled with the same comfortable silence as before, and Brock made sure to carefully close the garage door before letting Jack out, already protective of the boy. When they got in, he went to set up the movie for them and grab a couple popsicles.

"Just something to hold us over," he said as he handed one to Jack, settling in beside him as the movie started, "I'll make dinner once the movie is over."

Jack's dad's car was in the driveway but there was no sign of him coming out anytime soon. He put his souvenirs near his clothes for the time being before taking a seat and a hold of the Popsicle with a smile. "These will work. Might get brain freeze, first."

"Eh, it happens," Brock chuckled, getting comfortable beside Jack. The movie began to play, already starting on a dark but interesting note. Still, Brock couldn't help but keep letting his eyes wander over to Jack, enjoying the look of genuine contentment on his young features. Jack was silent as he sucked on his Popsicle, careful to bite into it every now and again so it wouldn't start to melt all over. His own eyes darted to look at Brock every now and again, and he actually scooted a little closer sometime after he put the popsicle stick down on a napkin.

Brock always looked away whenever Jack looked at him, trying very hard to be sneaky with his somewhat tender gazes. His eyes always found their way to Jack's lips, to the smile quirking them, to the way they wrapped around the popsicle- oh no, don't go there.. He was too busy trying to compose himself and collect his thoughts to notice Jack scooting closer, finishing his own popsicle and setting the stick on the napkin on the coffee table. But when he brought his hand back onto the couch, it brushed Jack's. He played it off easy, friendly, looking over at Jack and smiling. Jack blinked in surprise at the touch, glancing down briefly before returning a smile smile to Brock. He always scooted a little closer every few minutes until he was close enough to tap Brock's shoulder to get his attention. Brock turned his attention back to the movie on screen, realizing Jack had scooted closer but not wanting to risk making him uncomfortable by getting too close. But then, there was a light tap at his shoulder, and he looked back at Jack with a questioning gaze.

Jack took the chance of leaning forward and crashing their lips together for a few short moments before pulling away and scooting back like nothing happened. Brock hadn't expected the sudden insistent press of lips to his, barely having time to register it before those soft lips were gone and Jack was moving away from him. What should he do? It wasn't as if he hadn't considered it already. But should he? Jack was of a legal age, and apparently consenting, yes. But he was so young, and Brock was, well, not quite as much anymore. There was a gap of ten years between them. But emotionally, there was no gap at all. They fit just right. So, after a moment of hesitation, Brock scooted back over to Jack, placing a firm hand on his shoulder to turn him, before gently pressing their lips together again.

Jack's cheeks were two giant cherries. Well...one of them was purple, but he was still blushing darkly and rather tense over what he just did, heart pounding in his chest, only hoping he didn't make things awkward. The age gap didn't really bother Jack that much, clearly. When he felt himself being turned and the sudden feeling of Brock's lips back on his own, his eyes went wide, but he almost eagerly kissed back, placing a hand on the side of Brock's face after closing his eyes. 

When Jack reciprocated the kiss, Brock relaxed into it, dark eyes fluttering shut. He kept one hand on Jack's shoulder, the other moving to run down over his arm. He kissed Jack with slow and gentle movements, exploring his lips and mapping them out with his own. And after a moment, he broke the kiss, pulling away but staying close to Jack and smiling tenderly at him through heavy-lidded eyes. "You're pretty good," he complimented softly, teasing.

"Been practicing?" The teen relaxed the moment he knew he hadn't messed up, which was wonderful. His hand stayed where it was, gently holding the side of Brock's head. He gave an embarrassed little laugh and glanced away.

"Surprise, surprise, haven't had much practice."

"Really?" Brock hummed, words soft and smile still tugging his lips up, "Coulda fooled me. You must be a fast learner." He moved his hand from Jack's shoulder to his chin, thumbing at his lower lip affectionately.

"That, or maybe just lucky enough to be a natural." He said with a small shrug and embarrassed smile. Emeralds looked into chocolate orbs affectionately, actually purring softly and smile at the touch.

"And maybe i'm just lucky enough to have found someone like you," Brock purred back warmly, noting with contentment that Jack's bruises were fading. But even beneath the haze of dark colors, Jack still retained a youthful attractiveness. "You're gorgeous, y'know that?" Brock said then, reaching up to card his fingers through Jack's short hair. "I could say the same to you, y'know." He purred back.

"Me? Attractive? Hah, not when half of me looks like an abused plum." Jack leaned into the older man's touch, really enjoying having his hair carded through.

"You're still gorgeous regardless," Brock replied evenly, fingers trailing through Jack's dark locks with affection and gentleness. He leaned in again, bumping their noses together tenderly before brushing their lips together again but almost teasingly this time. Jack purred softly and smiled more, almost grinning like a dork when their noses touched. He hesitated before tugging at Brock's bottom lip before he could pull away, at the same time someone did it in the movie.

Brock smiled at that, lips quirked upward as the lower one was caught between Jack's teeth. He returned the gesture somewhat by leaning back in to suck lightly on Jack's lower lip, before pulling away entirely to move further down. His lips found their way to Jack's neck, peppering kisses over the smooth column of his throat before sucking at the soft skin there, intent on leaving his own marks on Jack that would be out of love rather than spite. Jack tilted his head a little to the side and back, giving Brock more access to the smooth skin. He gasped softly at the kisses, little love marks forming soon after wherever Brock sucked on the skin. The teen bit his bottom lip, and glanced at the older male, hands resting on his shoulder. 

The movie was all but forgotten in favor of their newfound activities. Brock put hard suction behind his lips and left three dark marks littered on Jack's skin, small spots of purplish red bruising placed affectionately on his throat. When Brock at last pulled away, he smiled warmly at Jack, and let his hands rub over Jack's sides lightly. Jack had squirmed a little under the suction, his cheeks feeling like there was fire under his skin. But, he looked happy enough to actually have love marks on his skin. He put his head back down and smiled back, leaving a paused and quiet moment between them both, aside from the lady screaming bloody murder on the tv, before clinging to Brock and crashing their lips together again, nearly tipping him over. Brock chuckled against his lips as he was just about toppled over onto his back with the sheer force of Jack's kiss. He couldn't help but wonder the extent of Jack's experience, and just how often it was that he actually received attention like this. He considered that, despite Jack being a legal age, that was something socially wrong about the way their relationship was steadily evolving- but decided he didn't care, melting into the younger man's touches. He kissed back steadily, and pulled Jack into his lap, one hand on his thigh and the other at the small of his back.

Jack had actually gotten further than this, much further, but his father had caught him. He honestly didn't like thinking about it so always pushed it away to the corner of his mind, never to see the light of day. Unfortunately he had only received this kind of loving attention twice and, being the hormonal teenage boy he was, usually craved it more often than the next guy. Skinny fingers brushed down against and up against the older man's chest, only to stop and stay up near his shoulders. He made a face of pain briefly when moved, his rib still hurting quiet a bit, but ignored it otherwise. The teen was happy as could be straddling Brock's lap, easily turning a simple kiss into a make out session. Brock might have been a little wary about their situation had Jack not been the one to initiate things. But as they were, both were fully consenting and fully content to continue. Brock explored Jack's lips easily, his movements slow and a little bit tender. He could still taste the fruity flavors of the popsicles they'd had. His hands found their way to Jack's thighs, rubbing lightly over the tops of them, as he hummed happily against Jack's soft pink lips.

The kissing went on for some time before the teen broke it to breathe, a small smile on his lips. Green eyes looked into smooth brown ones, holding the look before Jack dared to roll his hips one, just to watch Brock's reaction. A playful little smirk threatened to show at the corner of his mouth. "You taste like a bowl of Fruit Loops."

"So do you," Brock chuckled, breath ghosting over Jack's lips warmly. His hands remained on Jack's thighs, held him still when he rolled his hips. "Hey, don't tease," he laughed again, bumping his nose affectionately against Jack's. Then he paused, smile fading and brow furrowing somewhat. "You're okay with this, right?" he questioned then, "I mean, you're not just doing this because i'm letting you stay with me, are you? I just.. This isn't exactly acceptable by most people's standards. And I just.. I just wanna make sure you want this too." Jack bumped his nose back before pulling away to speak seriously.

"I'm not the type of person to sleep with someone for any reason unless it's something I /want/ to do. I wouldn't sleep with someone as some type of payment or whatever for letting me stay with them, or...as payment for anything, honestly. Yes, I know this isn't acceptable by most people but it isn't like we'll be bragging about it to people, anyway."

"Okay," Brock replied with a nod, "I just wanna make sure i'm not taking advantage of you or anything." He smiled. "I like you, Jack. You're very bright, mature, and interesting, regardless of your age. I know this is a little taboo, but I like the way things are between us and the direction our relationship is going in. If you want this too, i'd like to continue down this path and see where it takes us."

"No, you woulda seen me climb off your lap if I didn't like the direction this was going. So, please don't worry about taking advantage of me. I trust you enough to know you wouldn't do something like that." Jack said softly and nodded, rubbing Brock's arms once. "Is it really taboo though if no one knows? I'm consenting to continue down the path we started."

"I guess not, if we keep it just between you and me," Brock responded evenly, "Besides, who really needs to know besides us anyway? It's nobody else's business but ours." His hands slid up to rest on Jack's narrow hips, his lips pressing sweetly and briefly to Jack's once more. "So, now that that's settled, we still got other matters to attend to. Like what we're having for dinner. The movie's almost over."

"Precisely. So, no one’s gotta know. We're safe." Jack nuzzles Brock's nose once then pulled back again. "What're you in a bigger mood for; a home cooked meal or takeout?" 

"It might be easier just to order something," Brock answered, fingers tapping absentmindedly in a random rhythm against Jack's hips, "What would you prefer: Chinese, or pizza?"

"I'm definitely in the mood for pizza." Jack nodded quickly and smiled. "If you are." 

"Pizza, it is!" Brock chimed, before grabbing Jack's thighs and lifting him up. He carried Jack for a moment, smiling sweetly at him, before turning and letting him flop back down onto the couch. He headed for the phone then, taking it before settling back in beside Jack as he began dialing the number for the nearest pizza place. "What kind do you want?" he asked then, bringing the phone to his ear. Jack let out a little surprised squeak once he was picked up, smiling back and placing a quick kiss on Brock's nose before he was dropped, to which he yelped. The teen squirmed to sit back up, eyes following the other to and from the other room.

"Mm, surprise me. I not picky. Oh! And mozzarella cheese sticks!"

"Alright then," Brock hummed back with a nod, before beginning to order for them. He ordered the pizza for them, large pepperoni, and got the mozzarella sticks as well. When he was done, he looked back to see the credits rolling on the screen before them. He just set the phone aside, and put an arm around Jack, smiling. Jack grinned like a happy child, instantly scooting close and wrapping his arms around Brock's waist. He rested his head against his shoulder. Jack began to purr softly like a cat and rub his cheek against Brock's shoulder before leaning over more and placed several small kisses on his cheek before going back to his resting position.

"What time you gotta leave?"

Brock hummed contently at the affectionate gestures, leaning into them slightly. "I gotta go in about a half hour. Hopefully the pizza will get here before then so I can eat before I leave," he replied evenly.

"What about home time?" He asked, frowning softly over the other not staying much longer.

"I'll be back around early morning. Usually six is when I get back- so, probably best not to wait up for me," he answered then.

"Oh damn...yeah, I uh..I'll probably be sleeping." 

"I'll try not to wake you when I get home," Brock assured him, leaning in to nuzzle at him affectionately. When the pizza finally did arrive, Brock got up to get their food and pay for it, before bringing it back to set it all on the coffee table. He began to eat then, digging into a fresh slice of pizza.

"Yes, please. I don't want to wake up confused and throw my things at you like I did with your ex." Jack said quietly. Once the pizza was placed on the table, Jack grabbed two pieces and stacked them before taking a big bite.

"Hungry?" Brock chuckled when he saw the way Jack ate his pizza, still quietly digging into his own. The last movie he'd picked played distantly in the background. He looked back up at the clock before finishing off his first slice and going for a second one. Jack nodded quickly and choked out a 'yes' before going cross eyed at the pizza slices, stuffing them in his mouth. Brock just smiled, not quite taking his time but not quite hurrying either. When he was finished with the second slice, he got up. "Okay, i'm gonna head out now," he said as he moved to grab his keys, "Don't answer the door for anyone while i'm gone. Put whatever food's left over in the fridge." He leaned in to press a kiss into Jack's hair, before ruffling it playfully. "Be back soon, Jackie." With that, he headed out to the garage, getting into his car and backing out, closing the door behind him. Then he was gone.

Jack was about to start a third slice when Brock stood up, green eyes following the older male's movements. "Sir yes sir." He said, giving a small salut and smiling at the kiss. "Stay safe." He called after.

Brock went to work at the club, and went about his job as usual. The whole time, however, his mind wandered to Jack. Jack, who was such a wonderful and refreshing change of pace in his life when things had recently become dull. It helped him get through the hours, but also made them seem somehow longer. When he finally returned home at six in the morning, he made his way in quietly.

While Brock was away, Jack had eaten another two slices of pizza and a little over half the mozzarella sticks, putting the remaining food in the fridge as asked. His night was pretty boring, just marathoning Parks and Rec for a few hours before heading off to bed. However, he woke up later, some time before Brock was to get home, to help himself to a little midnight snack...but the teen froze when he swore he saw his dad wandering around in Brock's backyard. He damn near dropped what he was holding, quickly putting it back and crouching down to hide away from the window, and remained like that until he heard the door open hours later.

The sound of the garage door opening and closing may have given him away, but Brock still tried to remain quiet as he entered the house. When he found that Jack was not on the couch, he began to look around, slightly worried. He discovered the teen in the kitchen, crouched down and looking frightened. "Hey," he said quietly then, as he approached slowly, "You okay..?"

"B-Backyard..I swore I saw him in the backyard..!" Jack said, hugging his legs tighter as he looked up at the older male from his spot on the floor. "I-I didn't know what to do—"

Brock didn't need to ask to know who 'him' was. "I'll go out back and check, okay?" he said then, "Sneak back to the bedroom and wait there. The windows are closed and the blinds are down so you'll be safe there." With that, he made his way to the sliding kitchen doors and went into the backyard, closing the door behind him before looking around. Jack nodded and quietly scampered off, hopping onto the bed and waiting. Out back, there was no sign of anyone, or that anything bigger than a possibly stray pet had been out there. But then again, he did come out a few hours ago.

Brock looked around for a moment, before heading back in the house- making sure to lock all doors and windows behind him. The sun was just barely coming up, and both Brock and Jack could probably use some sleep. He made his way back to the bedroom, toeing his shoes off before sitting down on the bed. "I didn't see anyone out there. If he was there before, he's gone now," Brock said softly, "Are you okay?" The younger one was visibly more calm than when Brock had arrive home, but not much. He nodded then, feeling better knowing that no one was out there at the time. "I will be.."

"Hey," Brock continued, voice quiet and tone gentle, as he moved across the bed to where Jack sat, "I'm not gonna let him hurt you anymore, okay? You're safe here. I promise." He reached out then, brushing his finger tenderly over Jack's cheek. Jack let out a small distressed whine but stopped, looking at Brock with unintentional puppy eyes. "I know you won't..I just panicked...I was gonna call bit wasn't sure if you'd hear. Brock pulled away, unsure now if the gesture was welcome. "It's okay. If you ever need to call me while i'm out, please do. I'd rather know what's going on and at least be able to offer support. And if it's an emergency, i'm sure I can get my boss to let me come back, at least for a bit." He sat there, just looking Jack over for a moment, noting how badly just the possibility of his father finding him had affected him. "If you'd rather, you can sleep here with me tonight. I don't mind."

 

Jack rubbed something out of his eye before nodding. He really liked having his cheek rubbed, but didn't speak when the hand went away. "Okay, I'll remember that. As long as it doesn't get you in trouble with work." A small sigh left the teen and bit but the inside of his cheek, pausing before shaking his head. "I think I'll be okay.." He said, although he knew he'd probably wind up crawling into the bed later.

 

"Alright, but just know that the offer stands," Brock replied then, smiling sincerely, "Go on and get some rest. It's still really early." He leaned in and kissed Jack's forehead then, a gentle gesture of affection. Jack smiled softly at the kiss and nodded, feeling sleep come back to him the more he relaxed and calmed down. He got off the bed and wandered back to the living room, curling up on the couch under the covers with a stuffie.

 

Brock watched Jack as he left, before moving to change into his pajama pants. Then he too crawled into his designated bed, getting comfortable and snuggling up under the covers. He was still a little bit alert after the whole ordeal with Jack catching sight of his father, but eventually, Brock drifted off to sleep.

 

As he expected, Jack had trouble falling asleep. He tossed and turned for what must have been an hour before huffing and giving up, quietly tip-toeing into Brock's room and crawling under the covers on the side he wasn't occupying, curling up and eventually falling asleep with his head against Brock's chest. Brock stirred and woke briefly when he felt Jack climbing into bed with him, shifting enough to give Jack room on the bed. He happily moved to let Jack cuddle against him, appreciating the company of solid warmth up against him. Then he fell back asleep, comfortable and content. He'd sleep for awhile, given his late work. Jack didn't notice that he woke Brock, nor did he really mean to. He only figured that maybe laying with someone he cared about. Which it did. The sound of a beating heart and a warm person helped him fall asleep without issue.

 

It wasn't until about 9 that Jack woke up again. He didn't get much sleep but it was enough to last for a few hours, at least. He let out a soft yawn when he woke up, blinking and slowly sitting up in bed. Brock stirred again when he felt movement on the bed, dark eyes fluttering open as he awoke. He moved, not quite sitting up, but shifting just enough to look over at Jack. "You want me to make you something for breakfast?" he offered groggily, yawning.

 

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart." Jack said quietly, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "You haven't slept much. I can handle breakfast."

 

"Mhm, okay," Brock hummed back in reply, slumping easily back onto the bed and snuggling back against his pillow, "Wake me if you need anything."

 

"Okay. Sweet dreams." He purred, getting out of bed, kissing Brock's temple before leaving he room to make himself a little something to eat. Brock fell back asleep, and didn't get up until around 12. The afternoon sun shined in through the cracks in the blinds, urging him to climb out of bed. He padded down the hall and into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking for Jack.

 

Jack had cleaned up after cooking and eating, checking out back from the window, just in case. After that, he finished up what homework he had left before sitting on the couch and binging on Netflix. By the time Brock woke up, Jack was curled up on the couch, eyes on the screen, holding a little stuffed lamb, completely unaware of Brock's presence.

 

"Who's that?" Brock asked with a non-judgmental smile as he caught sight of the lamb, before making his way over to plop down on the couch beside Jack, "Sure is cute." Jack blushed in embarrassment before trying to hide it, only to give up an sit up. "Riley. His name is Riley." He responded. "He an old toy of yours?" Brock asked, finding the fact that Jack still had a stuffed animal rather endearing, "Can I see him?"

 

"Mom gave him to me when I was a wee one. First Easter, if I remember correctly." Jack held the little lamb out to Brock, a rattle making a slight noise inside as the lamb was moved. He looked down in even more embarrassment at that, even though Brock clearly had no problem with the stuffed toy. "Aw, that's sweet," Brock cooed, taking the stuffed lamb and examining him, "I would have loved to have something like this when I was a kid. But mom was almost always flat broke, so I never really had any toys. Mostly, i'd just borrow stuff from neighbor kids." He handed the toy back. "Is your mom still around?" Jack gave a soft smile, only to have it disappear when Brock said he didn't have many toys. He frowned at that as he took his lamb back, placing it in his lap. "In Boston..." Brock looked at Jack for a moment, observing him closely, frowning as well, "You miss her, don't you?"

 

"Very much...." The boy's voice fell quiet with his answer, eyes quickly darting away with a subtle nod. "I miss my mom too," Brock replied, scooting closer to Jack and sliding an arm around him, "Maybe we can visit your mom sometime when you're on break from school." Jack leaned against Brock, shaking his head with a sad smile. "Can't see her."

 

"No? How come?" Brock asked, frowning and rubbing at Jack's shoulder lightly.

 

"Isn't allowed to see me until I'm a legal adult.." He grumbled. "No thanks to fuckface next door."

 

"Why? What happened?" Brock asked, giving Jack's shoulder a gentle squeeze and hoping he wasn't being too nosy. "Remember I said they split? Well, dad set mom up with shit she didn't do so she'd have less chances to get custody."

 

"Jesus," Brock murmured, "That guy's a real piece o' work. Fuckin' asshole." It made him angry to think that the man had lied to keep Jack just so he could continue to hurt him. "But don't worry about him. You're with me now, and I promise i'll keep you safe."

 

"Tell me about it. You should kick his ass for me, hm?" Jack was half joking, half not before nuzzling Brock's neck for comfort. Arms wrapped around the older man and squeezed lightly before sighing. "Can't wait til he's dead."

 

“You know I would," Brock hummed sincerely in reply, sliding his other arm over Jack's to hold him close, "You won't have to worry about him once you're old enough to leave on your own. Then you won't have to hide. Then I can protect you more freely. If you wanna stay, that is. But if you wanna go off on your own, i'd understand. You're young, and i'd hate to have you feel stuck with me if you'd rather not be."

 

"As far as I can see, I'll be happy to stay. I doubt that will change much." Jack hummed back, relaxing in Brock's hold. "Anyway, have any plans?"

 

"I'd love to keep you around. You're not like the people I've wound up surrounding myself with. You're better," Brock continued, "Long term? I got no plans. Today? I got no plans there either. But if you want, there's plenty we could do. We'd have to be careful if we go out though."

 

"Well good. Because you're stuck with me for a while." Jack chuckled and cracked a smile. "I was only wonderin'. I can't really think of anything to do on a Sunday, honestly."

 

"I'm glad," Brock responded with a smile, "I can't really think of what to do either. I'd usually be spending this time sleeping or working on my car."

 

"Mm...you can work on your car if you'd like?"

 

"I could, but I don't want you to be bored," Brock chuckled, "I suppose I could always teach you a bit as I go, if you're actually interested."

 

"Sorry, but cars aren't really my thing. I wouldn't get bored. Who gets bored when the got Netflix?"

 

"So, you're cool with me messing with the ol' girl while you check out the Netflix then?"

 

"Yeah, of course." He smiled and nodded.

 

"Awesome," Brock said with a grin, leaning in to kiss Jack on the cheek before moving to get up, "I'm gonna leave the garage door open while I work, okay? Knock on the house door if you need anything." He headed to the bedroom then, getting dressed before making his way out to the garage.

 

"Can do." As Brock stood, Jack curled back up like he was before, putting on the same show he was watching before Brock woke up. He smiled at Brock, even if the other didn't see it, as he disappeared from the bedroom to the garage.

 

Brock spent the next couple of hours outside tinkering with his car. The open door of the garage allowed a nice breeze to waft through, and Brock occasionally made the usual mistake of wiping grease stains off on his face. Jack actually eventually did get bored, so he just paused his show and wandered over to peek into the garage to see what Brock was doing. "Hey handsome."

  


Brock rolled out from under the car to look up at Jack, smiling fondly. "Well, hey to you too, pretty boy," he purred, sitting up, "You need something? Or are you bored with the TV?" Jack chuckled and blushes lightly. "Bored. Can I come out?"

 

"Yeah, just gimme a minute," Brock said, before grabbing the remote to close the garage door, "Don't want you to be seen if your asshole father shows up for whatever reason." When the door closed, he turned his attention back to Jack, nodding. "Yeah. That would be very bad." Jack stepped into the garage, closing the door behind him. He walked over and took a seat fairly close to the car.

 

"So, what's up?" Brock said as he scooted away from the car, "Did you decide you wanna do something?"

 

"Nah. Still can't think of somethin'." Jack shook his head. "So, decided to plop my butt out here with you."

 

"Well, I certainly appreciate the company," Brock replied with a smile, looking back at the car briefly, "You know how to drive yet?"

 

"You're welcome." He smiled back before shaking his head. "Nope."

 

"Maybe I can teach you sometime," Brock suggested softly, "Take you down to some back roads to show you the ropes. Just a nice easy drive."

 

"I'd appreciate that very much. Old enough to learn, anyhow."

 

"It's a plan then," Brock nodded, "When do you want to get started on that?"

 

"Uhh...I guess whenever you're ready to take me out?"

 

"We can do it sometime on one of the weekdays I don't have work," Brock replied, moving to stand before wiping his hands and face off on a nearby rag. He leaned up against the car then, gesturing Jack over to him, "C'mere."

 

"Okay! That sounds perfect." Jack then wiggled his way over to Brock when he was told to. "Hm?"

 

Brock gently took Jack's hands and pulled him closer. He smiled fondly at the younger male, and leaned in to connect their lips tenderly. A light blush lit up Jack's cheeks as he was pulled close, instantly kissing back equally as tender. Brock moved his lips softly and sweetly against Jack's, eyes fluttering shut as his hands went to narrow hips to hold and pull Jack even nearer. Jack just moved himself, sitting as close to Brock as possible without sitting /on/ him. He placed his arms loosely around Brock's neck before his eyes fell shut as well, a hint of a smile curling against his lips. Brock shifted from his place leaned against the car beside Jack to move to stand in between his legs, pressing close. He nipped and sucked lightly at Jack's lip, before leaning in to suck on the already dark marks he'd left on Jack's neck.

 

A low purr left Jack from deep in his throat, tilting his head to the side to give Brock more access once his lip was released. Half a smile appeared on his lips as his neck was sucked on, letting out a heavy breath. Brock's hands slid further down, trailing under Jack to brush fingertips over his rear before sliding down his thighs. He gently grabbed Jack under the knees and pulled their bodies flush together, nipping at Jack's neck and trailing his tongue over his jugular. Jack's body stiffened straight as gentle fingertips went over his rear. Once their hips were touching, Jack hesitated before swaying his own hips a little, letting out a little pleased whimper at the nips. "B-Brock?"

 

"Yes, Jackie?" Brock hummed back against Jack's skin in reply, pressing in close to rub against Jack through their clothes. He still continued to nip at whatever skin he could reach, lips warm and playful. "I wanna ride you.." He whimpered, moving his hips more in response, emeralds darting away from the older male. His face was a bright red after he told Brock what he'd like to do.

 

"Oh fuck, we need to go to the bedroom.." Brock groaned, before grabbing Jack's legs to wrap them around his waist and carrying him off back into the house. Getting the door handle was tricky, but he managed. He carried Jack until they were in the bedroom, where he laid the younger male on the bed and climbed over him to begin peppering kisses over his skin. "Are you sure you're ready to do this..?" he asked softly, "If you have second thoughts, let me know. I don't wanna make you do anything you'll regret." Jack clung to Brock for dear life as he was carried off to the bedroom, grip loosening so he could be dropped to the bed. The teen nodded rather quickly in response to what the other asked, whining once in need.

"Yes, yes I'm sure. I'm fine with this."

"Okay," Brock replied softly, pressing one more kiss to the hard line of Jack's adam's apple before climbing off the bed. He went to the nightstand and grabbed the lube, tossing it onto the bed before shucking off his stained shirt. His boots and socks, he toed off as he walked back around the bed. Climbing back up over Jack, he slid his hands over Jack's thighs and smiled down at him warmly.

While Brock was doing his thing, Jack was removing his own shirt, only to stop and marvel at how muscular Brock really was underneath the fabric. He was actually staring for a moment, being totally distracted from what he wanted to do, before snapping out of it as the other came back to him. Still, his eyes couldn't help but wander. "Holy shit..." He breathed out.

 

"Should I take that as a compliment?" Brock chuckled evenly, hands making their way upward to slide over Jack's stomach and chest, "Mhm, you're not so bad yourself, Jackie." His hands ran up along Jack's arms, bringing them to rest over the younger male's head on the bed. Jack gave a small snort before grinning and biting his lip, taking his turn to feel the curves and indents along Brock's torso, hands stopping to grip his waistband. "Nah, I'm not. I'm average. You're better." He purred, fingers working pant buttons open. "By whose standards?" Brock hummed, letting Jack work his pants open, "'Cause so far, i'm really liking what i'm seeing." He moved his hands to Jack's pants then, returning the favor before tugging the clothing down Jack's lean legs.

 

"Ahh..society's. So muscular..." He murmured absentmindedly, leaning up to push Brock's pants down, only to lift his hips so his own could be removed. Brock pulled off Jack's pants before pausing to wriggle out of his own. His boxers did little to hide the evidence of his slowly growing arousal. He looked Jack over, and was pleased to note that the bruises Jack's father had left behind were fading. His hands wandered down Jack's inner thighs to stop at his groin, palming his cock teasingly through his underwear. Jack reached down into Brock's boxers to grab his cock, working him to full hardness. He gasped softly and began running his hips up against Brock's hand, groaning softly "A-Aah..."

 

Brock's breathing hitched, eyes dilated and face ruddy, as Jack touched him. He bucked into Jack's hand, his own hand rubbing over Jack steadily. "Jack," he uttered huskily when a thought came to mind, "Have you ever done this before, been with someone like this..?"

 

"Yes. Just never as far as...y'know..." Jack said a little quietly, moving his hand faster. "I mean this is as far as I've gotten. Just...without the clothes. Why?" He whimpered softly, breath hitching as he continued to move his own hips.

 

"So, wait, would I really be your first..?" Brock asked then, pausing in his movements. There was no doubt about it- the thought of being the person to take Jack's virginity, to deflower someone as gorgeous and wonderful as him, make Brock's cock throb hotly with need.

 

"Yup...first ever to feel the warmth." Jack nodded, raising a slight brow stopping his hand movements. "Does...Does that turn you on more?" Brock smiled sheepishly, "Not gonna lie- yeah, it kinda does." He moved his hands to curl fingers into the waistband of Jack's underwear, tugging downward over his thighs to expose him. "But regardless, i'd still wanna do this with you. I'm just... I guess, really psyched that you're letting me have this honor."

 

A wicked little smile tugged at Jack's lips at the new information, wiggling out of his briefs."Well...I guess you're eager to hump into such an innocent thing, hm?" Jack purred, rolling them to the side so Jack was the one on top, leaning down to nip against Brock's skin. Brock happily let Jack switch their places, shifting a bit and making himself comfortable beneath Jack. He hummed at the feeling of lips nipping at his skin, and let his hands wander down to Jack's rear, groping and squeezing. "Ooh, very nice," he purred appreciatively as he kneaded Jack's perky cheeks.

 

Jack's rear arched up some into the nice touch, causing him to purr as he made the short reach for the bottle of lube. The bottle was popped open and a good amount was applied to the palm of Jack's hand, only for him to reach back and cover Brock with it. Whatever was remaining on his hand was used to lube up his pucker, then wiped on his own thigh. Jack took a deep breath and sat up straight, wiggling himself back until he could slowly lower himself down on Brock's waiting cock.

 

Brock's cock stood at attention, achingly hard and jutting out from the opening of his boxers. But Jack didn't make him wait much longer, and his eyes watched with eagerness as Jack readied them both, a soft groan escaping him when Jack's slick fingers ran over his thick length. He would have been happy to do a little more preparation for Jack, but the younger male seemed impatient to start. All he could do was go at Jack's pace, keeping his hips still and moaning as a young virgin hole began to slowly engulf him. "Fuck, you're tight.." Brock breathed shakily.

 

Now that Jack felt the large stretch, he would have preferred to have waited and prep, but oh well. He was too eager and almost needy feeling, holding in his breath as he sucked up the pain, slowly and carefully easing himself down Brock's length. "S-So big.." Jack said with a small moan, face still twisted slightly in pain.

 

"That's it, easy does it," Brock purred gentle words of encouragement, hands still on Jack's cheeks and helping him to lower himself at a slow but sure pace, "You're doing good, Jackie. Just relax, lemme in ya." His hips wanted so badly to move of their own accord, but he kept as still as he could, letting Jack take his time as he enveloped more of Brock in his tight heat. Jack's lean body relaxed and shook faintly from the new sensation as soon as he bottom hit Brock's pelvis. He liked the feeling of hands on his rear, having kept it pushed out a little for the older male to hold. He whined like a needy pup as he braced his hands above Brock's stomach and slowly began to move his hips up and down.

 

"Fuck," Brock moaned, shuddering as he was fully sheathed in Jack, his cock throbbing against velvety inner walls that held him snugly and perfectly, "You feel fuckin' amazing, Jack." Again, he still wanted to move his hips, but did not. Instead, the hands he still had on Jack's rear helped guide the younger male up and down Brock's length evenly.

Jack moaned into his own hand, having bitten into it once at the stretch. His brows knitted together and eyes squeezed shut. He placed the hand back on Brock's chest, nails scratching the skin lightly as Jack began to move himself faster the more comfortable he got with Brock's length inside him, walls pulsing here and there around the older man. "That feel good, Jackie?" Brock purred with a heated smile, enjoying the sensation of nails scratching over his skin briefly. He was drawn to Jack's warmth, to the light in comparison but solid weight of his body. When Jack slid back down his length again, he bucked his hips up into him, trying to reach deep and find the very core of him that would bring the younger man ecstasy.

 

"Y-Yes." Jack moaned out, hips now moving at a nice and decent pace. Nails scratched a little deeper and walls clenched briefly, his moan becoming louder as Brock bucked up into him. The sweet spot wasn't hit, but it must have been close. Jack leaned foreword to change up the angle, continuing to moan out and move his hips. "F-Fuck..."

 

"Try leaning back," Brock suggested huskily, having a vague understanding of where the prostate was located. He gave another squeeze to Jack's cheeks, kneading and pressing appreciatively as he eyed the beautiful sight of him moving on Brock's cock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed sex that much, but with Jack, it was a thrill. Every soft sound he made sent shivers up Brock's spine.

 

Jack nodded quickly and did as suggested, leaning backwards instead of foreword. His face showed that that felt much better. It also showed that he liked the feeling of having his cheeks groped. Moments later, Jack's eyes went wide and he damn near screamed Brock's name, having it echo throughout the room. His fingers squeezed Brock's legs rather hard, too. He himself had found the sweet spot he never knew a man had.

 

"That's it, Jackie. Right there," Brock purred, starting to be a little more free with guiding Jack up and down his length, hips bucking up hard into Jack to make more of those sweet sounds spill from his perfect pink lips. He loved the way Jack cried out his name, it was so satisfying to hear. He moved his hands to Jack's hips firmly, taking more control over their movements. “Please don't stop!" Jack cried out, looking at Brock with pleased big eyes. His moans didn't stop, only remaining loud and constant as his and Brock's hips moved against each other, making sure Brock could reach as deep as possible.

 

Brock kept on going as desired, bucking his hips against Jack with hard deep thrusts that reached far into him and angled in such a way that Brock's cock continued to hit the younger man's sweet spot. His breathing became shallow and labored, panting and grunting and groaning at the incredible tightness swallowing him up over and over again. His big calloused hands gripped lithe hips with no intention of stopping or letting go, helping to move Jack's body at a steady pace. Whimpers and whines escaped past Jack's pink lips. His muscles began to twitch and spasm around Brock each time his sweet spot was struck. Nails dug into the man's legs hard enough to bleed a bit, cock beginning to twitch. Hands moved to hold onto Brock's forearms to keep himself upright. "H-How do you tell if you're close to—"

"You'll feel a heat, a tightness, building up right around here," Brock said as he moved a hand to rest on Jack's lower abdomen just above his cock, "You'll know it when you start to feel it." He himself knew it, recognized it coiling deep within himself, nearing closer and closer every time Jack's warm inner walls fluttered around him and made his breath hitch. The hand on Jack's torso moved further down, curling long fingers around his cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

 

"Th-Thought so.." Jack choked out, quickly trying to thrust into Brock's hand as well as back down against his cock. "I-I’m gonna–" He panted and stuck his tongue out like a dog, only to cry out Brock's name moments later and spill his warm seed right across Brock's stomach. His legs squeezed against his hips, as well as his velvet walls spasming widely against Brock.

 

Brock watched with satisfaction as Jack climaxed, breathing heated and hurried as he could feel himself nearing completion. The sudden spasming of Jack's muscles around his cock made his hips stutter unevenly, and he lost his rhythm to wild thrusts that pushed into a tightening hole. He followed after Jack moments later, pushing down on lean thighs and pressing as deep into Jack as he could go. With a drawn-out guttural groan of pleasure, he spilled his release into Jack's body, his own tense and muscles taut. Then he basked in the warm afterglow of their activities, slowly coming down from his high and panting as he looked up at Jack. "That was the best fuck I've had in a long time. You're amazing, Jackie. Just amazing," he purred, "Did you enjoy yourself? Was it a decent first time?"

 

Jack gave a cute little moan once he felt Brock's warm release spill into him and fill him. It was a few minutes before Jack's body came down from its ecstasy, muscles relaxing as he leaned forward carefully and lay on top of Brock. The blush on his cheeks was dark and he grinned at the compliment. "R-Really? I was that good?"

 

"Absolutely," Brock hummed back in reply, nodding and smiling, "But you didn't answer my question, Jackie. Did you like it?" He ran his hands soothingly up and down over Jack's back, his softening cock still pressed inside the younger male and body having come down from his high to a relaxed state. "Fuckin' right I did." Jack said softly, his grin never disappearing. He was completely relaxed at this point, happily nuzzled near Brock's throat while hugging gently. "Sorry I got a little loud, though–"

 

"It's fine," Brock assured him evenly, "Not like we live in an apartment building or anything, so I doubt anyone heard us. Besides, I like the sounds you make." He moved his arms to wrap them around Jack in a gentle embrace, tilting his head to press a kiss into Jack's dark hair. "I certainly hope not. But as long as you like 'em..." Jack gave a small shrug with that, placing a kiss on Brock's cheek after his hair was kissed. "Thank you for this." He said, squeezing lightly.

 

"I should be the one thanking you," Brock purred, holding Jack close and savoring the solid warmth of him pressed so near, "My life's been a helluva lot more interesting with you around. And like I said, I haven't had sex that good in awhile. I'm just glad you're happy with this arrangement too."

"I'm happy to hear that. Always happy when I can brighten someone's day, at least." Jack nodded, purring as he nuzzled against the man, basking in the warmth Brock offered. "But, I also mean thank you for being nice about this. Y'know, like not being the type of guy who's trying to rush me or force me into anything?"

 

"You'd brighten my day even without sex. You make me happy, and I love having you around," Brock replied sincerely, fingers tracing the gentle bumps of Jack's spine, following down the line of it slowly and gingerly, "And, honestly, you've already had to deal with too much abuse in your life. I wouldn't wanna add to that. I just want you to be safe and happy. And if that means being with me, well, that's just a bonus."

 

“I know that much. I always seem to make you smile pretty easily, even when I was only visiting. You have a pretty smile, I love seeing it." Jack was easily soothed with the fingers running down his back, fidgeting some to get into a more comfortable position. "Hey, you still coulda been that one type of guy who's only nice to get into people's pants. But you aren't. And I'm thankful for that. As well as for you willing to protect me." Jack's words brought that smile he loved to Brock's face, the warmth and light of it reaching his soft chocolate eyes. "I'm in this for the long haul, Jackie. It's gonna be you and me from here on out. And even if you get tired of me and head out on your own, i'll still do what I can to ensure you still live a good life," he replied then, "Speaking of which, I've been thinking. We should move, find a new place in a neighborhood away from your old man, so you'll be safer and have more freedom. What do you think?"

 

"Well good news for you. I can't see myself leaving anytime in the future. You're too much of a sweetheart for me to want to leave. One of the sweetest people I've ever met." The teen paused before answer Brock, nodding rather eagerly against his shoulder. "Wait...will I have to move school again?" Brock was relieved to hear Jack wanted to stay, as selfish as that may have been. "You're welcome to stay with me as long as you want," he assured the younger man, "You won't move schools, just neighborhoods. Just far enough that your dad won't be as much of a potential threat."

 

"Could I maybe help pick out the new place? Or at least go along whenever you look?" Jack asked softly, finally pulling Brock out of him before sitting up on the older man's stomach to look at him. "Thank god I wouldn't have to transfer again."

 

"Of course. We are moving for you, after all," Brock replied, shifting as his cock slipped out of Jack, looking up at the younger man and letting his hands rub over his thighs sweetly, "We can start looking at places next weekend. That sound okay?" Jack grinned and purred, nodding in approval, wiggling some. "Sure! Oh, uhm...how do I explain the hickeys as school..?"

 

"Just tell people you've got a girlfriend from another school who's real sweet on ya," Brock chuckled, squeezing Jack's lithe thighs playfully, "We still got plenty of time left in the day before I go off to work. Wanna check out places online, see what's nearby?"

"Mm, okay~ I'll use that if asked." The younger man gave a small nod, followed by a relaxed sigh. "Could we shower first?"

 

"Sure," Brock hummed, gently moving Jack off of him before climbing out of bed, "I'll go get it warmed up for us." He leaned in to press a kiss to Jack's lips, brief and tender, before heading off to the bathroom. He started up the shower, and grabbed a couple of towels for them while he waited for the water to heat.

 

Jack nodded and sat patiently, actually giving off a small yawn. He was silent most of the time as the water heated up, before getting up and stretching as he walked to the bathroom and leaned in the doorway. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to take you on a date night sometime this month. Maybe...last week of it or something."

 

Brock smiled at the suggestion, running a hand under the spray of water before pulling away. "Yeah, i'd like that a lot," he chimed in reply, "Did you have anything specific in mind?"

 

"Mm, I dunno yet. Dinner is definitely part of it, but I'll think of something else." Jack smiled back, eyeing the water. "Is it warm?"

 

"We can figure something out together," Brock hummed, nodding, "The water's all warm now, yeah." He pulled back the curtain and stepped in first, gesturing for Jack to follow. The water washed over him comfortably, and he sighed at the warmth of it on his skin.

 

"We can do that. But, after we move and get settled." Jack followed Brock in, patiently waiting his turn under the water. But he purred at what warmth splashed on him, a small smile on his lips.

 

"Sounds like a plan to me," Brock replied, turning around as the water soaked his thick raven hair and smiling at Jack. He shifted to the side enough that Jack would be drenched in the water too, for a moment. Then he grabbed a washcloth, and lathered it up with soap. Standing in front of Jack, he reached over to gently begin rubbing the soapy cloth over Jack's skin, starting with his arms. "Maybe out to a movie? Depending on what's coming out, of course." The teen wiggled his way into the space that Brock offered under he running water, looking instantly relieved with the warmth running over his body. He held out his arms to make it easier for Brock, smiling back at him.

 

"Sure, I bet there'll be something good worth seeing when we go," Brock replied with a nod, so close to Jack and comfortable under the spray of water. He went over Jack's arms first, moving the cloth with slow and gentle movements. When he was done there, he moved to Jack's torso, running the cloth over his chest and stomach, his other hand following to feel Jack's body appreciatively.

 

"I hope so. If not, we can always watch something here." Jack suggested with a shrug, washing soap away as Brock moved to other areas. His body wiggled some under the touch as fingers brushed an area that was ticklish, but otherwise the only movement it made was beating along with Jack's pulse.

 

"Yeah, we got plenty of options." Brock returned once more to that ticklish spot, just to grin and watch Jack squirm under the light touch. But then he trailed back down Jack's torso, being especially gentle when he reached Jack's groin. He could not resist the temptation to stroke Jack a couple times, soapy fingers sliding over his cock evenly. Jack huffed and poured softly after he was done squirming. He then fell still to let Brock finish up washing him, only to gasp lightly and squirm again once Brock reached his groin. "H-Hey! No teasing—" He said with a slight blush. Brock just grinned, leaning in to bump their noses together affectionately, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." His hands moved to Jack's legs then, lifting one each at a time to rub down with soap, warm calloused hands still sweet and gentle. "Alright, turn," he said after letting Jack's leg back down, gesturing for him to bare his back to Brock.

 

"Gonna make me hard again.." He grumbled, keeping his small pout as he held onto Brock's shoulder so he wouldn't fall as his legs were washed.  Once instructed to, Jack turned around, backside to Brock. He smirked and took the opportunity to back up just enough to run his hips again Brock twice as revenge for moments before. "Tryna get me all riled up now?" Brock chuckled, although he bucked his hips in response, before stepping back to put some space between them. Then he went back to work rubbing the cloth around Jack's neck and over his ears, before sliding down over his back. He made his way over the soft expanse of skin, before lastly bringing the cloth over Jack's rear. He was gentle, as he had been, using his free hand to spread Jack's cheeks so he could wash away the bit of lube still coating Jack's pucker. When he was done, he kissed at a still slightly soapy ear and hummed, "All clean, Jackie."

 

"Think of it as revenge, baby." Jack smirked and purred, humming softly as he was bucked up against once. Jack moved a little to continue washing the soap off himself, careful to not elbow Brock. He winced slightly once his hole was rubbed against, starting to feel the sore aftermath of his first time. "Squeaky clean?"

 

"Yep," Brock said, setting the cloth aside and catching sight of the bottles on the edge of the tub, "Oh, wait, not done yet." He grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand. "Tilt your head back," he said then, before lathering the shampoo into Jack's hair, fingers running through gingerly. He was about to protest and say he was perfectly fine with washing himself, but then again, he was also perfectly fine with being washed by Brock. So, he tilted his head back as told, closing his eyes. "Can I wash you in return?"

 

"Sure thing, Jackie," Brock purred, enjoying just running his fingers through Jack's hair for a moment. Eventually, he grabbed Jack's shoulders and shifted him to stand in front of the showerhead, his back turned to it. He helped wash the shampoo out of Jack's hair, smoothing his dark tresses back before pulling away. "Huh. Slicked back hair is kind of a good look for you," he commented then, a lopsided smile on his face. Jack was quiet and patient as his hair was cleaned. The shower made him feel much better, the warmth being a big help. After all the shampoo was out of his hair, he wiped the water away from his eyes before looking at Brock. "Really?"

 

"Yeah," Brock nodded sincerely, "It looks nice." He reached up then to ruffle Jack's wet hair, grinning. "But I like it messy too," he chuckled, "I think you could rock just about anything, Jackie."

 

"Mm, maybe I'll slick it back with gel sometime. Of course ya like my messy hair." He smiled and chuckled, slicking it back again so it wasn't sticking to his face. "Aww, thank you baby~ Can I wash you now?"

 

"Of course," Brock hummed, grabbing a cloth again and soaping it up before handing it off to Jack. The warmth of the water and Jack so near was deeply relaxing, and he breathed evenly in the soft steam that surrounded. Jack took the cloth and stepped away from the water, starting to gently wash Brock's front side. The only time he used any amount of force was to quickly scrub the remaining release off of Brock's torso. He was extra gently below the waist, simply dropping to his knees to wash Brock's legs. "Turn around, please." Brock hummed at the attention, his whole body perfectly at ease. He leaned back just a little, head bumping against the wall as he relaxed into Jack's touches. He couldn't help the slight twitch of interest his cock gave upon the sight of Jack dropping to his knees, but he ignored it in favor of turning around as asked. Jack smirked as he noticed the little twitch and actually thought about teasing the man, but already had his revenge earlier, so he let it bed. He started from the back of Brock's legs and worked his way up, carefully scrubbing Brock's rear to his back, standing on his toes slightly to get everything else. He then put the cloth aside and began washing Brock's hair.

 

Brock stood comfortable under the water and under Jack's hands, and enjoyed every little touch. He couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a shower quite so much. But then, having Jack around had all-around improved his quality of life, chasing away the dullness and the loneliness. As his hair was washed, fingers trailing through, he couldn't help but sigh.

 

"Everything okay, love?" Jack asked softly, seemingly out of nowhere. He gently ran his fingers through the nice raven hair, making sure to keep it unknotted. "Now your hair is very soft~"

 

"Everything's perfect," Brock purred happily in reply, "Feels nice when you run your fingers through my hair like that.." He stayed there for a moment, letting the water wash away all the soap and shampoo, before turning back around. He smiled at Jack, stepping closer and leaning in to nuzzle at Jack's neck affectionately. "Good, good." Jack continued to run his hands through Brock's hair until the last of the shampoo was out. He then smiled softly and hugged Brock, letting him nuzzle with a loud purr, Brock hugged him right back, arms encircling him in a warm and wet embrace as they stood there under the water and steam. He nuzzled and snuggled Jack for a moment, before pulling away and turning off the water. Pulling back the curtain, he reached out to grab a towel and wrap it around Jack's hips, before taking another and beginning to dry off Jack's hair.

"Are you still good to pick me up tomorrow...?" Jack asked as he held one towel up while Brock friend his hair. "Mm-hm!" Brock hummed, finishing drying off Jack's hair before drying off his own, then wrapping the remaining towel around his hips. He took Jack's hand and stepped out with him, leading them back to the bedroom. He pulled his laptop off the dresser then, and moved to sit down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside him. "Let's check out some houses now, see what we can maybe go look at."

 

"Good. It's supposed to rain tomorrow, anyway." Jack nodded and adjusted the towel as Brock sat down  and grabbed his laptop. He grabbed them both a pair of underwear, putting his on and just dropping the towel before placing Brock's pair hear him. The teen then took a seat right next to Brock and leaned some to look at the screen. Brock brought up a couple search engine websites for housing, typing in their location and budget before looking. "Got a couple decent-looking places not far from here," he noted, "Won't be too far from your school, but will be just far enough from your old man."

 

"Hmm..." Jack hummed softly as he slowly scrolled, pointing out a few places with a nice amount of space and small enough backyard.  "Wait, do we want one bedroom? Or two?"

 

"I'm happy sharing a bed with you," Brock replied evenly, eyes scanning the listings that popped up as Jack scrolled down the screen, "But if you want a room of your own and all, i'll understand."

 

"One room is fine with me. I don't have many clothes anyway." A happy noise suddenly left the teen as he pointed out a beautiful little living space, just big enough for the two with a nice size bedroom. "How about that one?" Brock clicked the listing and looked it over, checking through the information and photos. After a moment, he grinned. "Hey, that's not a bad choice at all!" he cooed, "Nice pick, Jackie! We'll have to put this one on our list of places to check out."

 

"It's only right down the street from the school, too." Jack felt a little like an adult, being able to pick out a new home. He rested his head on Brock shoulder as the two went through the listings, picking out a few places over the course of a few minutes. Brock made sure to set up a small list, with links, of all the places they were considering as potential new homes. After they racked up about six possibilities, he decided that was good enough, and saved everything before closing the laptop and setting it aside. "You excited about the move?" Brock asked then, standing to remove his towel and slip his boxers on.

 

"Uh-huh,uh-huh!" He responded, bouncing slightly in his chair as he nodded and watched Brock. Jack sat cross-legged on the bed, then fell back on it. "Hey, can I use your laptop to check something for a second?"

 

"Sure thing, Jackie," Brock replied softly, going to the dresser and beginning to pull on some fresh clothes. He checked the time, seeing he still had some time left before he had to worry at all about work. "Thanks, baby." Jack pulled the laptop closer and opened it back up, quickly checking his email and a few social media sites, smiling at some things he saw. "Hey...Brock? What's DDLG??" He asked after a few moments with brows knitted. "Or DDLB??" Brock cocked an eyebrow and let out a soft amused chuckle, leaning back against the dresser. "Damn, Jackie, what sites are you on?" he joked, before elaborating, "It's a kinky type thing. Although it's not always sexual. But then, I guess any kink can go either way. It's sort of a BDSM type thing in that it involves a submissive role and a dominant role. It's a pairing of one partner in a caregiver or parent type role, with the other partner in a little kid type role. Hence "daddy dom, little girl" or "daddy dom, little boy". Oh, there are "mommy dommes" too." He paused, rubbing at his neck. "I've been in the club scene for awhile, so I know a lot about the kink scene now too."

 

"Facebook." He simply responded as he looked up from the screen. "That...sounds oddly cute though? Weird in some aspects I suppose, but cute too." Jack then logged out and closed the laptop, pushing it away again. "Ah...That's happened in the club? I don't think that's he best place.."

 

"Well, it didn't really happen in the club so much as people who were into it passed through," Brock continued, shrugging his broad shoulders, "I agree though, it seems cute and fun. But then, I wouldn't know too much about it. Most of my relationships have been pretty vanilla, and, well, boring."

 

"Ooh. I see." With that, Jack was sitting back up again and wiggling off the bed to go out and grab some of his sweats. "Heh, you're my first hopeful relationship, so I can't say much. But maybe I can take that boringness away?"

 

"You're already doing a pretty good job at that, Jackie-boy," Brock purred, smiling warmly, "But yeah, I think we could figure something out. I'm pretty open-minded, so i'd be willing to try whatever you decide you're interested in."

 

"Maybe we could look into a little more? See if it sparks our interest?" Jack suggested as he hopped about, slipping into comfortable pants. "Sounds good to me," Brock hummed with a nod, pushing off the dresser and moving back to sit on the bed, "I've still got plenty of time before work if you wanna look into this stuff more right now."

 

"We can do that." The teen appeared back in the doorway and jumped onto the bed, snagging the laptop again. But he lay on his stomach, facing the pillows with the computer. "Come up here, love." Brock climbed over to where Jack was, settling in beside him on his stomach as well. He marveled once more at how relaxed and content Jack made him feel. He rested his chin on his knuckles and looked between Jack and the computer screen. Jack quickly typed the subject into a search engine and scrolled through some of the links until he found one that seemed to give a nice and clean explanation. He clicked on it and read, and was happy to see a type of list under it that said how couple could get started with it. Brock watched, reading through the text on the screen that passed by. Jack seemed quite interested in the whole DDLB kink scene- which, the more Brock thought about it, actually sounded really nice. He'd never actually given it much thought before, but with Jack, it seemed like it could be a lot of fun.

Jack tilted his head slightly as he read on, looking at the list of clothes and things. "Huh...this doesn't sound too bad. Although I wouldn't know where to start with the children's clothing—"

 

"Well, let's take things one step at a time," Brock hummed, "You're clearly interested, so let's start out with the more important aspects: play, and headspace. Do you feel like this is something you could get into? A role you could fit, and find fun in?"

 

"Naturally," Jack gave a brief nod before turning to look at Brock, a little smile dancing on his lips. "Mm, yes. I feel I could get into this. Trial and error, right? If I end up not fitting the role properly, then we just try again."

 

"I'm sure you'll do great, Jackie," Brock cooed appreciatively, shifting his arm and reaching up to ruffle Jack's hair in an affectionate manner, "And, to be honest, i'm kinda glad you picked this particular kind of play. It really seems like it could be fun for us." Jack gave a short purr and smiled more at the appreciation and affection, nuzzling up against Brock's hand. "And, unlike most kinks, it doesn't even have to be sexual at all. It can be totally normal."

 

"True," Brock hummed, brushing his fingers through Jack's hair and smoothing it back somewhat before pulling his hand away, "What do you want it to be? Sexual, or non-sexual?" Jack only purred more, eyes beginning to close. "Uhm...how about we start with non-sexual? You know, get a feel for it, and see where it takes us?"

 

"Sure, sounds good to me," Brock replied with a nod, "We still have time in the day. Do you wanna start playing around with it today, just a little trial run?"

 

"Yes, please. Daddy." Jack smiled warmly at that and but his lip, giving another small nod. Brock smiled at that, finding he really liked the way that sounded rolling off Jack's tongue and being directed at him. "So, is there anything in particular my little boy wants to do with the rest of our time together today?" he asked softly then, finding it easy to fall into character.

 

Silence fell between the two as Jack thought about it, giving a small shrug. "Trip to the toy store?" He asked. Seeing that Jack didn't even have an colored pencils, they couldn't really draw or anything, so they might as well make a small trip out to get some 'little things'. "Sure!" Brock answered easily, "You wanna head to the little one in the mall? Or do you wanna head to the big Toys 'R' Us?" The likely answer was obvious, but he still asked anyway to be sure. "Toys R Us!" Jack said almost instantly in a cheerful tone, grinning wide from ear to ear. "Pleeeease, daddy?"

 

"Aw, of course, baby boy," Brock replied softly, shutting the laptop before getting up, "Well, let's head on out then!" He grabbed his keys, and gestured for Jack to follow, making his way out to the garage and starting up the car. Jack slipped shoes and a shirt on has he quickly and eagerly followed the man out, hopping into the front seat and buckling.

[6/13/2016 12:34:05 AM] Yandere Senpai: Brock waited for Jack to settle in before heading out, driving them off toward the direction of the Toys 'R' Us. He toyed with the radio a bit, flipping through until he found a kids' channel, some Disney one, and left it on that for Jack. It was fairly easy for him to fall into the role set for him, when Jack was already at a young age and there was a significant age gap between them. The ride wasn't too long, and they arrived within the span of a few short songs. "We're here," Brock chimed as he parked, before getting out. Jack rocked side to side slightly with the songs that played, barely singing along to any he knew. He looked out the window the whole time, actually pretty excited to go to the toy store, seeing he hadn't been to one in forever. Once the car was parked, Jack wiggled his way out, before walking over to Brock and holding his arm. Brock looked down at the gentle space where they were connected and smiled, before leading Jack along into the colorful building. Upon entering, he looked around the spacious place, before looking back at Jack. "Well, Jackie? Lead the way," He cooed. Jack scurried to grab a shopping cart and came back to Brock, getting him to stay close as he pushed the cart throughout the store, instantly heading for the books. He picked out a few coloring books, pencils, markers and such, placing them in a neat pile in the cart before heading back to the boys' section, finding some action figures and childish play sets from shows or movies he liked, placing them in the cart near the books.

 

Brock was content to just follow Jack along, pushing the cart along through the store and watching as the younger male rushed around excitedly. It was nice to see Jack in such a positive and safe space, acting like a kid and just being so happy and free.

 

The teen froze when he caught sight of the huge stuffed animal section, almost instantly abandoning Brock to sprint over and see what he could find. Brock couldn't help but chuckle at that, hurrying up a little to catch up to Jack. "See anything you like?" he hummed, looking up at the shelves stocked with oversized plushies. Jack instantly picked up a giant, purple-gray stuffed bunny half the size of him, as well as a smaller kangaroo, with a big grin on his face. "Daddy...?" He said quietly so no one would hear. Brock smiled warmly, and gave a little nod of approval. "Sure thing, Jackie. Put 'em in the cart," he said softly, realizing the big stuffed bunny would be good for when he was at work and Jack needed something to cuddle. Jack only put the kangaroo in the cart, insisting on carrying the bunny., squeezing it gently with both arms and a smile. "I think I'm done."

 

"Alright," Brock hummed, nodding again, before heading down through the aisles to the front. He paid for everything, and the total sum wasn't actually all that expensive. The cashier didn't seem to question their purchases, just looking very bored with her job. When everything was paid for, Brock grabbed all the bags and led Jack back out to the car, where he put everything in the back before climbing in front. "So? Successful day so far?" he said then, as he started up the car. Jack bounced a little while standing in line, taking his share of the bags once they were on their way out. "Thank you, daddy~" He purred and rubbed against Brock's arm, quickly hopping into the car after putting the bags down. "Do we still have time to play before work?"

 

"You're welcome, Jackie," Brock replied evenly, "We've got a little over an hour until I gotta go. Just enough time." Then he was driving them back home. The trip home seemed to take even less time than the trip there, and when they arrived, Brock pulled them into the garage, parking as the door closed. When he got out, he grabbed his share of the bags before bringing them inside. "So, what does my little boy wanna do now?" he purred softly.

 

"Open some of the playsets I picked out?" Jack suggested, placing the bags on the living room floor before plopping down himself and beginning to open everything they had brought home.

 

"Okay," Brock chuckled, before taking a seat on the floor across from Jack and beginning to help him in the process of opening all the toys and such that they'd brought home. Seeing that one of the sets needed some assembly, Jack pushed the open box and instructions to Brock, giving little puppy eyes. "Please help?"

 

"Aw," Brock cooed at the cute face Jack made, "Alright, Jackie, just gimme a minute." He took the box and instructions then, reading some before taking things out and starting to put the whole thing together. He worked diligently until the playset was all set up and ready to go. "Okay, I think it's done," he said then, before pushing it back towards Jack. Jack hesitated before beginning to suck his thumb while waiting quietly, figuring it would fit the role. He used his other hand to pull the tags off the two animals and put them in the empty bag, then pull out the figures and other pieces the set came with. Once it was pushed towards him, Jack smiled and gave a happy coo, pulling the thumb out of his mouth, and attempted to play like a child.

 

Brock couldn't help but smile at Jack's behavior, at the way he sucked his thumb, at the way he began to play with his toys. He found it all incredibly endearing. So he got up and moved to sit down beside Jack, closer now so he could trail his fingers affectionately through Jack's hair as he played. "Enjoying your new toys, kiddo?" he hummed softly. He wiped the spit on his pant leg, rolling to his belly to play better. He hummed softly and moved the figures around, looking up at Brock and nodding before holding out one of the figures to Brock. Brock took the little figure handed to him and inspected it curiously for a moment. He toyed with it a bit then, bringing it to interact with the figures Jack was playing with. "Oh, by the way," he piped up again after a moment, looking over at Jack, "What's my baby boy want for dinner?"

 

Jack moved some other objects around, figuring out how he wanted it set up. "Mm, macaroni and cheese?" He asked quietly.

 

“You need a little more than just mac 'n' cheese, Jackie," Brock chuckled, "How about that, plus chicken nuggets? That sound good?"

 

"Yes please!" Jack said quickly and nodded. "And juice too? Do we have juice, daddy?"

 

"We do," Brock hummed, smiling, as he moved to stand, ruffling Jack's hair playfully, "I'll go get dinner ready for us. You just relax and play with your toys." Then he headed off to the kitchen to do just that. The little nodded and did just that, staying and playing with the new play set. He soon ended up rolling around, with the figures, making them fight as Brock prepared dinner.

It was a nice arrangement, just the two of them like that, fulfilling roles they might not have otherwise. Brock made them a dinner of chicken nuggets, mac 'n' cheese, and juice, just as promised. "Dinner's ready, Jackie," he eventually called from the kitchen, setting their plates down and taking a seat at the dining table. Jack was up in a heartbeat, hurrying out to the kitchen and sliding into a chair near Brock. He smiled and sipped the juice, before quickly biting into a nugget. Brock just smiled, as he too began to dig into his meal. It warmed his heart to see Jack happy. He was so fond of the younger male and he wanted to give him a better life than what he'd had before. When he eventually finished his meal, he moved to set his dishes in the sink. "I gotta go now, okay?" Brock said, leaning in to press a kiss into Jack's dark hair, "Remember to go to bed at a decent time. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

 

The boy was silent as he ate, really enjoying the simple meal. It really didn't take him long to finish after Brock, frowning as the elder said he hand to go. A little whine left Jack and he looked to Brock with puppy eyes and a pouty lip. "B-But daddy..."

 

"No buts, baby boy," Brock shushed, reaching up to cup his cheek gently, "I've gotta go now, but i'll be back. You be good for me, okay?" He leaned in to bump their noses together in a tender little gesture of affection, before pulling away and heading out to his car. Jack only pouted and whined more. "But you won't be home to tuck me in.." Brock paused at the doorway of the kitchen when he heard that, frowning. He turned then. "It'll be kind of early, but I could tuck you in now if you want," he offered softly. Jack shook his head slowly before looking down as he stood and put his dishes in the sink. "Too early.." Brock paused for a moment, sighing, before making his way over to where Jack stood at the sink. "C'mere," he said then, turning Jack and wrapping his arms around him in a warm embrace, "I promise i'll be back to see you off to school tomorrow morning. And i'll make us a nice breakfast. Okay?" Jack hugged back instantly, nuzzling into his shoulder with a nod. "Okay, daddy....will you be home to tuck me in tomorrow night?"

 

"I will," Brock replied, rubbing his hands lightly over Jack's back, "Promise." He pulled away then, smiling at Jack and waving, before heading out to his car to leave to work. Jack gave a small smile at that, waving back before going back into the living room to put on some cartoons. The whole time Brock was at work, he couldn't stop thinking about Jack. Their relationship was moving into unfamiliar territory, progressing fast and becoming something different than what he was used to. But it was refreshing, and enjoyable. He couldn't wait to go home to Jack. As soon as he got back, the sun just barely rising, he went to the bedroom looking for Jack.

 

The entertainment of toys and cartoons only lasted for an hour or so before Jack became sleepy. He cleaned up a little and turned the tv off before toddling into Brock's room with both his new stuffies, and his sheep, crawling into bed and trying to hug them all. The large bunny became like a cuddly body pillow with the other two animals squished next to it. Jack was out like a light soon enough. When morning came, and Brock was getting home, Jack was still asleep, thumb in his mouth. However, his alarm would be going off soon so he could get up and ready for school. Brock smiled at the sight of Jack all snuggled up with his stuffed animals in his bed- no, /their/ bed. Everything Brock had, he now shared with Jack. And it was all worth it, to have him around, to keep him safe, to see him happy. Brock crept quietly into the room and climbed into bed beside Jack, scooting up behind him and wrapping his arms around him snugly. Jack seemed to faintly notice Brock's presence, wiggling a little to snuggle back against the older male. Several minutes later, the alarm on Jack's phone blared some random pop song as loud as it could. Emerald eyes shot wide and his body tensed as he was suddenly awoken, momentarily confused as to where he was. Once aware, Jack smiled softly and rested a hand on top of Brock's, accidentally getting a little slobber on him.

 

Brock startled a little at the alarm, having forgotten about it, but relaxed back against Jack soon after. He didn't mind the bit of saliva Jack got on him, just cuddled the younger male closer to him and pressed his nose into short dark hair to inhale the familiar scent of Jack. He easily enjoyed the solid warmth of Jack pressed so near, smiling. "Mornin', Jackie," he purred softly. "Mornin', daddy," Jack purred back, letting go of the stuffed animals to roll over and face Brock. "How was work?" He asked with a smile. "Boring, tedious," Brock chuckled, "But i'm home now, so it's alright." He rubbed his hand over Jack's arm sweetly. "Whatcha want for breakfast, kiddo?"

 

"Mm, is there time for waffles?" Jack leaned in and rubbed against Brock's nose before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Sorry work was boring..."

 

"Yep, plenty of time," Brock hummed back in reply, nuzzling at Jack tenderly, "I'm not bored anymore. Not now when i'm with you." He pulled away then, climbing out of bed and heading toward the kitchen. "You can sleep a bit more if you want. I'll call you when breakfast is ready."

[6/13/2016 7:31:39 PM] King Kiwi: "Aww, that's cute." Jack gave a warm smile, accidentally kicking an animal off the bed. "I'd love to sleep more, but I gotta get dressed still, and make sure I have everything."

 

"Alright," Brock said from the doorway, nodding, before heading off into the kitchen. He went about making them breakfast- waffles, eggs, and berries. When he was all done, he set their places at the table. "Food's ready, Jackie," he called from the kitchen then, settling in and digging into his meal. Jack had left the room to grab all his clothes and drag them into the bedroom, taking his time with getting dressed. He was usually cheery, but even he was sluggish in the mornings. He made his way out soon after breakfast was ready, taking a seat and eating slowly. "You alright there, champ?" Brock asked between bites, taking notice of Jack's demeanor, "You seem a little tired."Jack gave a languid nod in response, stuffing an entire pancake and some berries into his mouth. "Mhm..."

 

"Easy there, Jack, you don't wanna choke," Brock replied evenly, giving a lopsided smile and furrowing his brow, "Want me to make you some coffee to wake you up?" He shook his head and began to chew, shaking his head. "No."

 

"Alright then," Brock nodded in understanding, returning to his food. When they both done, he took their dishes away to the sink. Then he turned to lean against the counter, smiling at Jack. "How much time left before you gotta go?"

"Mm," Jack peaked around to look at the clock. "A little over a half hour. Guess I coulda slept more, heh." He said, standing up and pushing his chair in, looking over at Brock. "Cuddle me?" Brock's smile brightened at that, and he walked over to gently take Jack's hand. He led him into the living room, loving the way the toys on the floor made the place look more lived in. He sat down on the couch, before pulling Jack to sit in the space between his thighs and hugging him close. Jack almost tripped over some of his toys, easily getting comfortable in Brock's lap. He actually curled up as much as possible into his lap, snuggling against him like a child would their father. Brock held Jack close, snuggling him and enjoying the solid warmth of his presence so near and wrapped up in his arms. Jack was so warm and smelled so sweet. Brock just rested his chin on Jack's shoulder, cherishing what time they had. 

 

"Hey daddy...?" Brock's little began to ask, looking at him, emerald eyes looking like doe ones. "Can we watch a movie tonight? After I'm done my homework, perhaps? Or play some more?"

 

"Of course, Jackie," Brock purred in reply, nuzzling gently at Jack's cheek, "As long as you get your homework done, we can do whatever you want. Movies, play time, anything."

 

"I'll get it done, daddy. I promise. Because then I get to spend time with you~." Jack definitely still sounded sleepy, but he was slowly waking up. He gave a huge lion yawn, resting his head on Brock's shoulder. "That's my good boy," Brock praised in approval, giving a little appreciative little squeeze with his arms. He held Jack like that for awhile, tired himself and catching himself dozing off a couple times. But he managed to stay awake, and kept an eye on the time. When their half hour was up, Brock eased Jack onto his feet. "Alright, kitten, it's time for you to skedaddle," he said then, moving to stand as well. Jack purred at the praise and nuzzles close, staying curled up. He actually did drift off, although it was a light sleep, meaning he was up when Brock started standing him up. "Kitten? I like that name...it's very cute. You should use it more often." Jack said softly, stretching himself out before grabbing his backpack and kissing Brock on the lips. "See you later, daddy." With that, he left.

 

"Seeya later, Jackie," Brock purred back, smiling at the kiss and watching as Jack left. Now that his home had known the warmth of Jack's presence, it felt all too empty without him. The lonely silence was deafening. So Brock busied himself with cleaning up, getting to the dishes he'd let pile up and fixing up the bedroom (leaving the stuffed animals placed neatly on the bed). He headed out for a bit after that, hitting up the toy store again after he'd found he had no place to put Jack's toys while he was cleaning. What had been meant to be just him buying the teen a decent toy box had turned into another all-around trip. He just hoped Jack would like all the extra stuff he got. While he was out, he also ran some errands, and even had the locks changed to keep his creeper ex out. By the time he was all done for the day (sometime in the afternoon), he was exhausted. He left the door unlocked for Jack, dropped all his bags on the living room floor, and promptly passed out on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who actually made it to the end! I'm not good with properly formatting paragraphs, I apologize ;-;


End file.
